Shenanigans of Sealand
by Cherry82
Summary: Young Sealand and his naughty misadventures.  On a side note, Sealand is only six years old rather than twelve.  With inspiration and dedication to Arkham-Insanity. This story does contain parental spanking! You have been warned. *Writer's Hiatus*
1. Disaster Strikes

One delightful morning in late July, little Sealand woke up bright and early. He pulled back the covers on his bed, and got out. He quickly changed clothing, and put on his usual sailor outfit and his blue cap. Turning to the mirror, he smiled and ran out of the bedroom. Because the little nation wasn't considered a real nation by the others, he often stayed with his older brother England, more commonly known as Arthur. He ran down the steps but was halted by England who happened to be down the hall from the boy's bedroom.

"Peter…did you make your bed?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. England was an easy going guy, and he loved the time spent with his little brother, but he was also not going to raise a freeloading brat. The boy looked up at him and bit his lip.

"Uh…well, no I didn't um Arthur…"

"Well, hop to it, go and make your bed, and then…then you need to have a bath, I don't want to even think that you put on your dirty sailor suit from yesterday. Tsk tsk young man. Hurry on now, I will be watching and waiting." England turned the boy around and pushed him back in the room.

Sealand huffed slightly but did not let his brother hear him. He ran to his bed, and with the best of his abilities, he made the bed, and fluffed the pillow. Once that was done, he walked over to England. The man patted him on the head, and the two walked to the washroom.

"Alright youngster, strip down, and I will get the water temperature just right." He turned to the faucet and ran the bath. Throwing in some chamomile and lavender, the room began to smell pleasant. Sealand turned up his nose.

"Aww England…I don't want to smell like a girl." He stood in his bare skin. His prepubescent body out in the open. Trying to cover himself, he was slightly embarrassed. Although England had seen the boy naked ever since he was born, the child did all he could to cover himself up.

"Come now, get into the basin, and you caused quite enough mischief yesterday playing in the garden, you are filthy. In now!"

The boy climbed into the tub and Arthur began by douching his head with water, and rubbing in some shampoo. He hadn't watched as clearly some of the soap slid down and got into the boy's eyes. A small cry emitted from Sealand and he thrashed in the water.

"Hey! England…ouch, ouch! You got soap in my eyes, its hurts! Please get it out big brother, it hurts!" The boy rubbed at his eyes, which England had told him in the past not to do, as it would only further irritate it.

"Stop it Peter, you'll make it worse, calm down, let me get a cloth, and I will wipe the soap out."

"Hurry Arthur, I am going blind…hurry, hurry!" The boy stood up and stamped his feet. He had soap sliding all down his body. England went to the cabinet and got something for the boy's eyes.

"You are not going to go blind." He took the fabric and rubbed gently to the eyes, or so he thought gently. Sealand grabbed the cloth and shouted.

"You hurt me! Too rough. Stupid jerk land!" The boy splashed water at his brother, and then…immediately regretted it.

England gritted his teeth and grabbed for the little nation. He scooped him out of the tub, laid him over the ledge and then keeping a firm grip on his extremely wet body unleashed several sharp smacks to the boy's naked backside. Yelping, Sealand burst into teas and wiggled with all his might. This not being easy as there was a lot of water in and around the tub. Delivering a final slap to his backside, England took him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel, and pulled him back down to his room.

Arthur pulled open the wardrobe, and looked at the many different outfits. Sealand stood gulping and wiping his eyes. They still burnt from the soap, but now he had a whole other burning sensation. England turned back to him.

"I have told you countless times that you are not to refer to me as jerk land. If I hear it again, you'll be more than sorry!" He pulled out another sailor suit. This one was all white, with white Capri pants, and a blue bow in the front. A white matching cap was also included.

He dressed the boy and nodded. At least the child looked presentable now.

"Well now, because of your little attitude, you have made us late for breakfast. Come with me, we will eat and then you have some morning lessons to do."

Sealand got slightly annoyed. This was the only thing he hated about staying with England. He was always made to do school work. And he could never get out of it because his big brother was strict. His Papa Sweden usually slacked off when it came to the education department.

Breakfast this morning was the usual…porridge. Something that Sealand despised, but England always made him eat it, and the boy never had any say in his breakfast. One of the wait staff brought out a bowl and placed it in front of him. England handed him a spoon, and then walked over to his place at the table, and sat down. Lifting the large spoonful to his mouth, he opened and shoved it in. He did not like the texture and gagged slightly. England raised an eye brow, but then went back to his own meal. Getting as much down as he could, he murmured slightly and cleared his throat. The elder nation looked up.

"Sealand?"

"May I be excused big brother? I want to go and play with my toys. Please?"

"Yes you may for a little while. You will however attend to your lessons in a little while. So go on, go play, and I will see to it that one of the house maids retrieves you. You have one hour."

"Thank you!" The boy leapt down from his chair and ran out of the room.

The mansion was large and glorious. Even though Sealand had been there many times, he still was curious to explore the vast rooms held within. There were some rooms that he was allowed to wonder freely in, and then there were rooms like England's study, the drawing room, and the billiards room, he was not allowed in. Those rooms were usually attended to by the adult nations, and were off limits. Today…Sealand would test the limits. He knew he only had one hour, so he had to make it last. He walked past England's study, shivering, he thought he would leave that room alone, besides he had been in there many times before, and it was never a good memory. The drawing room was nothing special, but because it was so elegant, that was one of the reasons why it was barred. Nothing a child could possibly want was in there. The last room was the billiards room. Many a nights when a cluster of nations would drink, smoke cigars and just plain hang out. This was the happening room. Sealand would often sneak downstairs and listen. He would also be envious of the others who played pool.

He walked into the forbidden room. It smelled sweet of cigars from a couple previous nights. It was a large area. Leather sofas frequented the room, and a bar stood at one corner. Photos of some of the nations together. One particular was England and America smiling at the camera. Another one of Sweden and Finland together. The giant billiards table was to the far left of the room. It was so beautiful, with hand rubbed traditional mahogany, red suede cloth that covered, and a dazzling chandelier above the table. England was extremely proud to have this in his home. The little nation decided that since this was his only chance, he might as well try his hand at some play. The billiard balls were strewn about on the table. Normally Arthur would have it in perfect condition, but he hasn't thought about re setting it. Sealand walked over and grabbed a pool cue. It was incredibly large in his wee little hands. Juggling it in his stance, he walked over to the table, tipped the cue stick slightly lopsided and without a moment to breathe, shot a ball with so much force, it flew into the air and crashed through the window. He was so frightened that still holding the pool stick, he rammed it into the chandelier making the large light fixture come crashing down on top of the pool table. He then threw the stick down.

Purveying the damage, a large lump formed in the child's throat. How was he going to get away with this? There was no way. The only thing he could do was lock the room, and hope the damage would not be seen for a couple of days. He waltzed right over to the desk by one of the sofa's. Inside the drawer was a large key. He grabbed the key, and then slamming the door shut, he locked it, and hid the instrument in his pocket. He stood by the door and sighed until he heard some foot steps coming towards the room. The boy dashed and ended up bumping into Genevieve, one of England's head maids. She looked down at the boy who had fallen back on his rear end, and helped him up.

"Ah Master Peter, it seems though your brother is waiting for you out in the courtyard. He is ready to start your mathematics lesson. Come along young sir." She turned around and led him down the hall, and towards the outside.

England stood waiting by the rose bushes and was waiting by a large stone table. There was a parchment, and some writing utensils. He pointed to one of the seats, and the boy proceeded to walk over and sit down. England went on with the lesson for nearly twenty minutes. Pounding the information into the young child's mind. He learned, and was doing very good indeed. All was well though when after another half hour, England let the boy get up and stretch.

"Alright Peter…go on, get up and have a stretch." England yawned and cracked his knuckles.

Sealand reciprocated a yawn, and being a child, did little jumps up and down as to try and keep his legs from falling asleep. As he jumped up and down, the key that was in his pocket, that he had forgotten about bounced along. With all his jumping, the treasured key suddenly flew out of his pocket and landed right by England's shoe. Gasping in horror, the child watched the look on his big brother's face in an expression of questionable concern arose from him. He bent down and plucked it up holding it in his hand, and twisting it through and through between his thumb and index finger. Suddenly he looked at the boy who was just as intrigued. A fake look of intrigue thought Arthur.

"Peter…why do you have a key in your pocket? I know you didn't go searching in the gardens, because you were restricted to the mansion. Tell me…where is this key from?" He looked directly into the boy's eyes, which was not difficult at all. He could usually stare the daylights out of most the nations around. The boy shook with fear.

"I got it from the billiards room big brother." He barley got the words out, and hiccupped as he looked at the man. England's eyes widened and he forcefully grabbed the child's arms and whisked him into the house. As they walked down to the forbidden room, England breathed heavy. He did not have the time nor the patience to deal with this right now.

They arrived at the door, and Arthur noticed it was shut and, when he pulled, indeed locked. He looked down at the miscreant.

"Any reason why this door is locked young man?"

"Uh…no England. I don't…I saw the key in the hall on the floor. Maybe one of the maids locked the door perhaps?" The boy smiled slightly, but England did not return the grin.

"Stay right there." Said the elder man, and he walked to the door, slipped in the key. Turning the locked open, he swung the door forward and all time stopped. If Sealand had any sense right now, he should have fled the scene. The look on his older brother's face was nothing but spectacular. The broken window, the pool table damaged with the remains of a shattered light fixture. Sweat appeared on England's brow, and in the corner of his eye he saw Sealand slowly tip toe out of the room.

"Do not move at all…stay right where you are now sir!" England put his hand to his mouth and bit back a couple of choice words that Sealand usually got his mouth soaped out for. The man turned to the boy and in one gracious swipe grabbed the boy, and flipped him over his shoulder. "Into my study with you young man."

England walked in a brisk stride and arrived to his office. He set the boy down, and closed the door. Walking over to his desk, he pulled out his chair, and opened the drawer. He pulled out his cane, a paddle slapper, and his trusty slipper. The boy standing by the desk had tears in his eyes, and his hands flew straight to his bottom and he held it tight in anticipation. England cleared his throat.

"You were told many times…COUNTLESS times of the three rooms you are not to play in. I can't possibly say what is to happen to my beloved billiards room, but I will get one thing straight today, and it is making sure YOU will never, ever do anything like this again. And another thing…I do NOT tolerate lying." He sat down, holding the slipper in his hand. "Lower your britches and come here at once!"

The boy seeing in no turning back, lowered his pants, and took down his undergarments. He hoisted himself up the broad height of England's knee, and draped himself across it. The child could not bring himself to be brave as England hurriedly imprinted several stinging slaps to the boy's bare backside. Sealand had no idea how many dreadful smacks fell, but there were enough to subdue him to tears. He was most sorry, and wished for nothing more than for the spanking to now end.

England now judging that the child had learned his lesson from the contrite sobs, put Peter back on his feet, raising his knickers and adjusting his Capri pants. Tear stricken and jarring, Sealand put both hands behind him, and rubbed at his very hot and stinging bottom. Not waiting to seem like a terrible monster, England with as much determination to hold a stern exterior, pulled the boy into a gruff hug and rubbed his back in soft centric circles.

"There, there…straight up stairs with you. For being so naughty, you are to go straight to bed. I will have Genevieve wake you for tea, you will have a violin lesson, and then back to bed and punished for the rest of the evening."

"Yes…(hic)…(sob)…Yes big brother." The boy rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, and turned towards the door, opened it, and left the room. England got up from his chair, threw the slipper on his desk, and soon left his room. A very much and trying day. Sigh.


	2. Tactile Escape

After being sent to bed, Sealand fell asleep almost immediately. Morning came quickly, and Sealand made sure to make his bed, and change his clothes. He left his room, and headed to the dining room for some breakfast.

Arriving down into the dining area, he was seated by one of the maids. The boy was presented with a bowl of porridge again, which he slightly turned up his nose at. He was not fond of the food that was served here, and usually snubbed it when his older brother was not around. He was used to his Papa's food. Oh how he missed Sweden who was currently away at the moment. He poked a spoon, sliding the mushy goop around. He kept it up until he heard someone's voice behind him.

"Sealand! Stop playing with your food this instant!" England came out from the doorway. He was still perturbed from the child's capers the previous day, but he managed to keep his cool. As long as nothing else happened, he was sure he would be just fine.

He held in his hand the newspaper and proceeded to fold it, and place it under his arm. Walking to the head of the table, one of the wait staff pulled out the chair for him, and he sat down. A bowl of his own porridge was placed right in front of him. He was given a spoon and took some to his lips. Sealand just watched him, and then looked back at his own bowl. This annoyed England.

"If you don't eat your breakfast, you may be excused. However I shall see to it that you spend the remaining time in your room."

"Does that mean that I don't have to eat this? I mean, if that's all then…I accept!" The boy put down his spoon. England set a hand firmly down on the table.

"Very cheeky Peter, but just for that you ARE going to eat that. Get on with it young man. I want to see every bit of that porridge gone right now!"

The boy did not break his eye contact with his older brother. He picked up the spoon, placed it into the disgusting slop that he despised, and with as much blatant disobedience as any child his age could have possibly done, flung the porridge right at England. He giggled with glee and as quick as lighting, the child got up and ran out of the room.

"You wretched little brat!" Said Arthur as he grabbed a cloth from one of the nearby maids who was trying to hold in her laughter. Wiping his face, he then looked up and gave her a stern glance. "Enough of that! Clean this up at once Genevieve, I must go attend to a menace!"

England threw down the cloth and pushed out the chair he was sitting in. He was beyond angry, and tore down towards the boy's room. He could not believe with everything that had happened yesterday, that the child would behave in such a manner.

The mansion was extremely large, so he ran through several halls, and arrived at a double staircase. Sneering, he dipped into his study and grabbed one of his slippers that was lying on the floor. For that behavior, nothing sounded better than a crisp tanning of a small one's bottom. It was his most favorite implement to use. He left the study, and walked back to the staircase. The small nation's bedroom was at the top of the stairs, and down the hall. Determined, he climbed the steps and jet down the hall.

Sealand was not going to let anything happen to him, or his backside after yesterday. He was all too well aware of the repercussions of his antics. Sweden did not stand for it even though he was slightly less strict that England. England however, was never one to let things slide. Even America who would visit frequently had taught a firm lesson to the boy once or twice. England got to the boy's room and went to open the door. He turned the handle, and to his surprise it was locked.

"_That little shit! He is not going to get away with this at all!" _He slammed on the door and began calling out the youngster's name. There was slight movement on the other side. Sealand was figuring a way to escape, but was trying to be quiet about it.

He looked around the room and ran over to the window. Opening it slightly he looked out. His bedroom was on the second floor of the mansion, and it was quite a drop. The knocking became increasingly more persistent. The boy was getting slightly scared, but he would not let up. He quickly ran to his toy box and heaved it open. Inside he pulled out a long skipping rope. Searching further into the box, he knew he had another. Once he found it, a wide grin formed upon his face, and he tied the two together. He looked to the door that was shaking as England continued by trying to quite possibly now break it down. Sealand hurried to the window. Trying one end of the rope to his bed, he fished the rope down, and carefully got himself down towards safe ground. Once he was down, and without exactly looking to where he was going, he landed himself right into very familiar arms.

"Peter Kirkland…vhatever do you think you are doing?" Sweden turned the boy around and knelt down to look the child right in the eyes.

Sealand had no idea his beloved Papa would have returned so quickly. He knew he was in trouble now. He had escaped punishment by the hands of England, but Sweden had seen the escape with his own eyes. Shaking, his eyes welled up with tears and he threw himself into his father's chest. He had to come up with a magnificent lie, otherwise it would be bad. He thought quickly, and then sniffed back his sobs.

"Oh Papa Sweden…I was in my room, and I was playing wif' my toys…and I got thirsty. I went to my door, and when I went to open it, it was stuck! I tried to open it, and then when…when that didn't work, I escaped out the window. Oh please Papa, please don't be mad!" The boy hugged the man tighter. Sweden held him tightly and then stood up. Taking the boy's hand he smiled down at him.

"Come…let us go for a valk into the town, and ve'll get some ice cream ja?"

"Yay! Okay let's go Papa!" Sweden grabbed the boy's hand and the two headed into the town. Sealand got a great big ice cream cone, and Sweden only sat across from him sipping a coffee.

Meanwhile back on the landing by Sealand's door, England managed to open the entry way. Once he got in he was surprised to see the child was not there, and then he noticed the rope leading towards the outside. He looked down and saw nothing. Slapping the slipper against his hand, he quickly left the room and ran down the steps. Opening the front door, he walked outside, and approached one of the gardeners. The man looked up frightened.

"You there…did you see that little hellion around here?"

"No sir…he might have went into town or something. I am sorry…I didn't see where he might have went."

"He went into town? He knows he is not supposed to go there by himself!"

"I'm…I'm not sure Mister Arthur…I just thought maybe he…"

"Silence. Never mind…I will just wait for him to come home." England turned around and walked back into the house. He was fuming, and it would now only take a bit of whiskey to calm him down. He went into the parlor and walked over to decanter and poured himself a generous glass. Sitting down on one of the couches, he made himself relax.

Sweden smiled as he watched the little boy lap up the ice cream cone. He then looked at the time, and it was close to the afternoon already. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the youngster.

"Alright young man, its about time ve head back to the mansion. I am more than sure England vill be mad enough that I took you vithout telling him. And I am sure he'll be glad to see me."

Licking his lips, and wiping his face on his sleeve, Sweden took the boy's hand and they walked back. England was very composed by the time the two had arrived back and walked through the door. Sealand had almost forgotten what he had done until Arthur walked out of the parlor and into the foyer with his arms crossed staring straight at the boy. He then looked at Sweden.

"Good afternoon Berwald…how are you? So very glad to see you today." England tapped his fingers against his arm. Sweden who had no recollection of anything being the matter, smiled and responded to him.

"Arthur, it is very good to see you, I am sorry, should have vired you and let you know I was coming back to visit, much less "kidnapping" little Peter here. Took him for ice cream, hope you didn't mind. I hope he at least ate his breakfast first." The man looked down at the boy who up until now was smiling, but now he seemed nervous.

"Sweden…a word alone if you will." He motioned for the man, and the two walked into the parlor, but not before England turned to Sealand. "You…stay right there and don't move." The boy nodded apprehensively and stood right in one place. England turned to Sweden and ushered him into the room, and closed the door. Sweden stood by the door and rested a hand on his hip and gave England a slight confused look.

"Arthur…vhatever is the matter? Did Peter do something?" He semi smiled, but when he saw the expression on England's face, his demeanor became calm. "Something I should know I suppose?" He sighed and shook his head. This wasn't the first time England had took him aside.

"There is something of a rather long list this time Sweden. Yesterday…" England told the other nation in precise detail what the young child had done in the billiard room. Sweden's face went red.

"HE DID VHAT?" Said the tall nation. He looked towards the door and made his way to open it, but Arthur stopped him.

"Tut, tut…there is more. He has a slight problem with lying, and it was when he told me about the key, so I needed to find out." He stopped and cleared his throat. "This morning, he flung his porridge at me."

Sweden sort of smiled at England, because even he did not like the porridge, thought British food was something of a not so delightful tasting sustenance. England continued.

"I proceeded to chase after him, because yes…that little monkey ran off to his room, locked the door, and escaped. Most likely wondering what he was doing outside right?"

Sweden scratched his head and then stayed quiet for a little bit, and then opened his mouth.

"But eh…he said he got locked out of his room…the poor little chap. He…he…" Sweden thought about it for a moment and then anger ensued. His face suddenly turned red and he looked back at England. "He lied to me? He told me that he vas locked out…oh…that's it!"

While standing on the outside, Sealand heard more talking. He had gotten very scared when Sweden erupted with his bellowing. Standing still because he was told, he watched the door open, and saw a very upset looking Sweden came out with England behind him. He approached the little boy shaking a finger at him.

"You young man are in serious trouble!" The nation said as he grabbed Sealand by the ear. Before leaving, he looked over to the other elder nation. "Arthur, if I could use your study for a moment please?"

"But of course Berwald." England smiled mercilessly at the young boy who now looked very sorry for his misdeeds.

"Thank you my friend." Sweden then lead Sealand down towards England's study.

"Ow ow ow Papa, you are hurting me…please, please let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain Petrus!" The little boy squinted at his father when he used his Swedish name. He knew he shouldn't have behaved so badly with England. "You vere a very naughty boy to have done vhat you did You lied to me, and behaved very poorly. That is not how you are to be vhen you are with England…or anyone older than you!"

They arrived in the study, and Sweden took the boy over to the couch. Not giving the child a chance to even object, he pulled down the boy's Capri pants and his undergarments and bent him over his lap. The boy yelped, and anticipated his punishment.

"Little boys vho lie and are disobedient deserve every bit of punishment." He said as his hand landed down on the boy's small upturned posterior. "Count them Peter."

"Ugh! One Papa!" Lifting an eyebrow, he laid another firm smack to the boy and spoke.

"In Swedish!" Raising his hand up in the air, it came down, and the tears formed in Sealand's eyes.

"Ett!" (Smack) "Tva!" (Smack) "Tre!" (Smack) "Fyra!" (Smack) "Fem!" (Smack) "Sex!" (Smack) "Please Papa…please…"

"Four more little one…keep counting!" He laid down his hand to the child's bare flesh and Sealand cried out loudly.

"Sju!" (Smack) "Atta!" (Smack) "Nio!" (Smack) "TIO!" The young nation cried out and kicked his legs wanting to get down. Sweden sensing punishment was enough, let the boy down, adjusted his outfit and let him cry it out as he pulled him closer to him, embracing him in a hug.

"That young man vas just to let you know your place, and an understanding of vhat vill happen if you ever do that again!"

Sealand didn't say anything, and continuing hugging his father. Patting him on the head, he got up and took the boy's hand. They walked out of the study and towards the dining room. It seems in the time while the boy was being punished, a few of the other nations had arrived. When they walked into the dining room, England was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by America, France, and Russia. Lunch was being served, and Arthur looked at the boy who still had tears running down his face, and he made no attempt to hide the rubbing of his backside. America smirked at this.

"Hey there little nation…got your little backside spanked huh?"

"Alfred…leave the boy alone, he learned his lesson." Said Sweden as he kept a hold on the boy.

"Oh sure he did, I mean we all heard it. Damn Swedish…way to go easy on the kid!"

Sealand shuffled his feet and stood awkwardly looking down. Sweden motioned over to a maid and spoke to her gently.

"Madman…please see that Sealand has some lunch, but he is to eat it in his room. Make sure the skip rope is out of the vindow, and they are locked tight." He dismissed the maid, and then knelt down on one knee to his son. "You are to go up to your room, and you vill stay there until dinner. Go now, right now. If you try anything silly, I vill spank you again, and this time it vill be vith England's slipper. I am more than sure you know the vrath of that."

With his eyes growing wide, he quickly nodded, and ran out of the dining room, and ran up quickly to his room. Sweden shook his head, and then walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair. He sat down, and some broth was set in front of him. The other nations sat quietly for a moment, and then England spoke up.

"Well lets get on with this meeting all, its going to be a long night ahead." As he began to talk, Sweden sat in his seat and began to feel slightly bad for the way he had punished the little boy. England went on and on about imports and exports, and droned for what seemed like hours.

Sealand ate the majority of his cucumber sandwich and threw the crust on his plate. As he sat on his bed, he gazed out the window and longed to be outside playing in the sunshine. He knew though that if he dared to step outside without permission that Sweden would pepper his backside with England's slipper. He shuddered to himself. He has met with the end of big brother's beloved spanking implement many times, yesterday only being so recurring. He held his stuffed teddy bear in his arms and then threw it to the ground.

"Stupid jerk land! If he didn't tell Papa, then I wouldn't be in my room…I so hate him sometimes!" The boy kicked at the blankets on his bed, and flopped over onto his stomach. It was only the afternoon, and a boy of six usually wore himself out with mundane activities. He closed his eyes, but tried to tell himself that he was not tired. Waking up in the early hours, he hadn't realized that sleep was beckoning him. Shaking his head back and fourth, the child soon slumped over, and his head hit the pillow. He was out like a light.

The meeting had ceased, and America got up asking Russia if he wanted to play a little crochet. The two walked outside. France walked out of the dining room, and into the parlor and poured himself a large glass of merlot. Sitting down on a large plush chair, he was content. This left Sweden and England sitting at the table.

Arthur dunked his tea bag in precise plunges as he sat seemingly bored. He looked up at Sweden who was just as quiet.

"Er Berwald…how is Finland? You haven't brought him around lately." Arthur seemed genuinely concerned, after all, Sweden was most happy when he was around his "wifey". Berwald kept his head down, but cleared his throat.

"Tino is taking some time apart. He doesn't always harbor the same feelings as I do about him England. If you must know, its been quite heart vrenching. That is one of the reasons vhy I came to see Peter today, to get my mind off the one vhom I love. Ugh, I just don't vant to talk about it right now." He stood up and proceeded to walk to Sealand's room. England sipped his tea and then glanced at the tall nation.

"Going to check on the brat eh?" He set the cup in its saucer and smiled.

"Don't call him that England. You know you vere no prize vhen you vere his age. If you'll excuse me, I am going to go and see if he vould like to take a valk." Sweden left the dining area and walked towards the staircase. He passed by the parlor and saw that France had fallen asleep in the chair, and the wine glass had spilled on the carpet. England would not be pleased. Ignoring the French oaf, he climbed the steps and arrived at his youngster's door. Tapping lightly, he had expected to be let in, but there was no response. Knocking slightly loudly he began to call for the boy.

"Peter? Peter…please open the door!" He started to knock a little bit more persistently, and then it turned into slight annoyance. He began to think maybe the boy had escaped. "PETRUS! Open this door at once otherwise you'll be in serious trouble young man!" He heaved at the door, and once it opened, he felt slightly foolish. There lay the little angelic boy slumbering.

Sweden walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He sat back, and pulled the boy onto his lap, and the child's head lay on his chest. Getting more comfortable, Sweden too closed his eyes and held the little nation and fell asleep.


	3. Potato Bastard

Sealand slept peacefully and suddenly moved with such vigor that his hand accidentally slapped Sweden right square in the face. The poor tired nation woke up with a slight yell.

"Oy…ugh…Peter!" Sweden suddenly forgetting where he was sat up in the child's bed and rubbed at his forehead that had a slight stinging sensation to it. Looking at his watch he noticed it was late in the night, midnight to be precise. The child had been sleeping for quite some time now. He readjusted the blankets, and covered the sleeping boy.

Yawning, he opened the door to the bedroom and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Scratching his side, he descended the steps and thinking there wasn't anyone awake walked into the kitchen. The lights suddenly turned on behind him and surprised he turned his attention to none other than England who was standing in his night wear.

"Sweden…what are you doing here?" Said the perplexed nation.

"Still doing here Arthur. I never left. I went to check on Peter, and vell, I vas just so tired, I fell asleep. I suppose I should get back…I have a lot to do tomorrow, an extremely filled day with Denmark." He looked over at England giving him a strange look. "Ja, ja…I know…things didn't vork out before, but I am hoping they vill be slightly different.

"Well whatever you do, I am hoping it all works out. But I have been meaning to ask you…whatever is to become of the young Sealand? He walked over to a cabinet and took out a tea cup. Setting it on the stone counter, he stood waiting for an answer.

"Vhat to you mean?"

"What I mean Berwald…is do you intend in taking him to his home? Do you want him to continue living with me? How shall this be handled?" He took a kettle and filling it with water. "By the way, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Uh…no, no…so you vant to stop having him stay here?" The look on the man's face was like a look of despair. England had now felt bad asking. Lighting a flint, the kettle was set upon the flame, and Sweden held his head down. England walked over and set his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Oh dear Sweden…I had not meant anything by that. I understand you are busy. Its not like I don't enjoy the little bugger's company, after all, he is my little brother. Everyone takes to that little tyke. I am sorry…please accept my apology."

"Arthur, I know vhat you meant. I have to be around more for my son. I vill make it my point to just as soon I am done vith my vork. If you'll excuse me, I have an early meeting in the morning. Give Peter my love. See you in a veek."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? There is room here, and I would bet Sealand would be happy."

"Sorry…I am just going to be very busy. Besides, it'll be nice to spend a little time in between meetings with Finland. He and I don't get a moment alone. Thank you again Arthur." The man quickly left through the front doors and this left England in the kitchen alone.

His tea water boiled and proceeded to pour himself a cup when all of a sudden there was a loud wailing cry coming from Sealand's room. The man dropped the kettle, which promptly slammed to the ground, and ran to his little brother's rescue. He arrived at the door, and opened it to see Sealand sitting up in bed crying. He turned the lights on to get a better view. England then walked over and was surprised to see the boy sitting in some soiled sheets. The boy looked up while he rubbed at his eyes, but he could not stop with the tears. He looked up at the older nation, and through the sobs, he spoke.

"Big brother…I (hic)…I wet my bed! I wet my bed big brother. Papa is going to be so mad at me. (sob) Papa told me that little boy's don't wet the bed. (hic) Arthur…I am sorry, please don't tell Papa!" The child put both fists to his face, and continued to rub his eyes. England walked over to him and held out his hands. The boy looked up and reached up, and was lifted into his big brother's arms.

"Alright, its alright…hush now little boy." England carried the boy out of the room, and they walked down the hall to one of the washrooms. He sat down on the loo and held the boy in front of him. Taking off his wet night shirt, he then ran the water for a bath. Sealand was still drowsy from waking up, and it was also so late for a boy to be up at this time.

Once the water was at a lovely temperature, he put the boy in, and gave him a good washing. The boy sniffled and when it was over, England grabbed a towel and wrapped the boy up warm and carried him out of the room.

"Come with me Peter, I'll have you sleep in my room tonight, and we'll have one of the maids clear up your room." He looked down at the child, and noticed he was sleeping in his arms. Shaking his head, he walked down to his own quarters and set the boy in the large bed. Before getting in himself, there was a light tapping at the door. He walked right over and opened it. It was Genevieve, who was not a heavy sleeper, and usually heard everything. She was in her night robes, and held a candle.

"Mister Kirkland…I heard some commotion from down in the kitchen, whatever is the matter?" England put a finger to his lips, and then whispered.

"Geni, it seems we had a little accident in Master Peter's room. I was downstairs making some tea, so I may have spilled some water down there. However now that you are awake, please see that the sheets are changed in the child's room, and the downstairs is cleaned. I would be ever so grateful."

"But of course my lord." She bowed and quickly left the room. England turned the light off and walked to the night stand. He switched on a dim light, climbed in bed, and fell asleep quickly.

Morning came rather quickly. Sealand was up and sitting on the floor playing with his teddy bear. He was making it growl and looked over at his sleeping brother. Thinking of a strategic idea, he walked over to the edge of the bed, and propped up bear to his brother's view. England who did not let the boy know he was awake opened on eye to a slit and smiled. Sealand made the bear growl some more.

"The ferocious bear see's the big brother sleeping so soundly. He walks over and says GROWL!" Sealand leaped up and threw his hands down on the bed. England pretended to be scared.

"Oh my…what a scary little bear!" England sat up in the bed and looked at the little nation.

"No, no! Arthur…its not a little bear, he's a big scary bear!"

"Oh, well yes of course. Okay then…that's settled. Did you sleep alright? You had a small little accident…did Sweden give you something to drink last night?"

The boy's face turned a light shade of pink and he twiddled his thumbs.

"No…he didn't see me when I was sleeping. He left when I was punished." The boy started to get upset. "I miss Papa, and I want to see him."

"Sealand…Papa is not going to be back for a little while. Come…let's go downstairs to the dining room. You can have something to eat, and then we'll see what else to do with you. Come along young man." He went to leave, and then noticed the appearance of the boy, and himself. "Oh, we need to get you dressed first. Let me just change, I will be right back." England went to his wardrobe, got his clothing and changed hastily.

He then took Sealand's hand, and the two walked down to the boy's bedroom. Sealand was dressed in his usual sailor suit, and the two walked down to the dining room. Once they got down there, America was sitting with his feet on the table. He was reading the newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal. Sealand ran over to the table and sat down. England stood at the head of the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you quite comfortable Alfred?" He crossed his arms over his chest as America tipped back in his chair, lost balance and fell over. Sealand saw this and giggled.

"Ah, damn!" American caught himself and then looked at the boy. "Oops, don't repeat that little buddy! Hey Arthur…what's up?" He got up from the floor and wiped himself off.

"What is up? Please Alfred…learn to communicate in a intellectual manner. Anyway…what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, was going to see about the meeting you had later with Germany…don't know why you are meeting with him, but whatever."

"Oh bollocks! I forgot about the meeting with him, he should be here in a bit. Damn…alright, well I suppose you'll need to look after Peter, is that alright?"

"That's fine." America walked over to another seat and sat down. One of the other maids named Charlotte walked over to England. She brought him a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge. Knowing about the previous episode with that particular bowl of glop, the little boy was given some toast with marmalade.

Once breakfast was finished, England excused himself to the meeting room, and to prepare.

"Charlotte…please have Mister Germany directed to the meeting room, and please…" He walked over to her keeping low tones. "Please make sure those two keep out of trouble."

"Yes England sir." She cleaned up the table, and American looked over at the little Sealand.

"Alright you little runt, let's go outside and get out of brother's hair." He held out a hand, and took the boy's into his.

The two walked outside towards the gardens. Sealand walked over to one of the large trees and sat down underneath. America sat down beside him, and before the two struck up a conversation, they both watched as tall, muscular man with blond hair walked to through the garden path and approached the front door. He looked back to see eyes staring at him. He did not smile. Sealand wanted to know who this man was, and got right up and without America being able to grab hold of him, the boy approached the man. Germany looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ja? What can I help you with small boy?"

"Who are you, and why are you at my big brother's house?" The child looked at the strange man sternly. This resulted in a very odd look from the German.

"Little boys should not talk to adults in that manner…go off youngster, and let me go about with my business."

The door opened to Charlotte blushing at the sight of the tall and handsome man. She was cast aside by England stepping beside her.

"Hello Ludwig…come right in." England stepped aside so his guest can go inside. Sealand not liking to be told anything that he did not want to hear. Ran up to the man and tugged the back of his jacket.

"HEY! I asked you a question, I want to know…." Sealand was silenced by England's gruesome stare and America grabbing him and holding his mouth shut. Germany was not impressed. He turned to Arthur and spoke.

"I suggest you do something about that loose tongued child. I would have never spoke to my elders in such a tone. Now, can you carry on with our meeting…I have a very tight schedule." Germany walked inside. England with a look of embarrassment glanced at America.

"Take care of that situation right now Alfred!" England closed the door and this just left America and the squirming little boy. Alfred approached the boy swiftly and before Sealand knew what was going on, he tucked him under an arm and gave him three smacks to his seat, and then set him on his feet. This upset the boy, and Sealand stamped up and down and flung himself at America.

"Whoa…calm down! Now just what the hell…er…heck do you think you are doing Peter?

"That is a bad man…and this meeting is bad…I am going to go inside and open the doors to the…" Sealand was given another firm smack to his backside, this time the sting brought fourth some tears.

"You WILL NOT ruin big brother's meeting. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…yes Alfred." The boy had tears running down his face, but quickly rubbed them away. He followed America to the tree outside and the two sat down.

There wasn't too much to do, and Alfred seeing this soon became drowsy and flickered his eyes. He tried to stay awake, but it was not possible. He soon passed out, and as Peter watched he became excited. The boy got up from where he was sitting and ran towards the house. Creeping to the door, he opened it and slid inside, undetected.

"And that is why Arthur…you need to realize what sort of alliance we can have. My brother Prussia will be able to help us in the defeat of France."

"I am not sure I want an alliance with you. Indeed Francis is most annoying, but why would I want to have anything to do with you. Do you really see the type of person and company you associate yourself with?"

"Nein…I assure you I haven't a clue what you are talking about." The blond man smiled at England, he just scoffed in return.

"Don't you dare scoff at me! You know what I am capable of." Germany went towards the man and before he could even object, England felt a forceful knock to his face, and he fell to the ground.

Sealand got into the house, and now sneaking to the meeting room, he wanted to tell off the rude German once and for all. Tip toeing to the meeting room, he heard raised voices. He cracked open the door and saw the German approaching his older brother and ran into his rescue. England who was on the floor panting, looked up with a horrified look.

"Nooooooo, leave my big brother alone you potato bastard!" The child ran right to Ludwig and started punching him in the abdomen. Germany looking straight at England with a very surprised expression, and then back at this bold child grabbed him by the back of the shirt and held him firmly.

"You insolent little brat! If your big brother can't learn to control you, then I most certainly can." He un looped his belt from his pants and walked over to one of the chair. "You are about to learn a very valuable lesson." He went to put the child over his lap, when England got up.

"Un hand the child Ludwig!" He staggered over and Germany smiled. "I said now." He walked to the man, and the child was dropped down to the ground into a small and frightened pile. "Peter, get over to the other side of the room…RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes…uh yes big brother." The boy quickly ran away from the two men, and watched in horror.

"And as for you…you do not come into my home, and offer a ridiculous alliance with me. I do not care how much you and your brother are. Lastly…threatening a mere child who was only worried about the well being of his family. Get out of my house right now…you…" He looked over at Sealand who's face was streaming with tears. "You potato bastard."

Germany got up from his chair, composed himself, and left the room. Nothing more was said, and the doors slammed behind him. England then turned his attention to the small child in the corner. Sealand got up and ran towards him hugging his thigh. However England removed him and held the boy by his shoulders.

"Just what in damnation did you think you were doing just now?"

"Big brother? You were in trouble…and…and I thought he was hurting you."

"You had no business attending to my affairs…and…where is Alfred?" England looked around the room and noticed this whole time it was just the boy.

"Alfred is outside…I uh…he fell asleep, and…"

"You ran away from him?" He walked over to the window and looked out into the gardens. Sure enough America was laying under the tree snoozing away. Turning back to the child, he grabbed him by the ear and walked down towards his study. Approaching the room, England let go and then glanced at the boy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you over my knee and give you a thorough thrashing?"

"Cause I didn't do anything big brother! I thought you were hurt!" The boy turned his back on his brother and stood pouting. "I didn't like that man, and I HATE YOU for being mean to me!" The boy turned to walk out of the room, but England grabbed his arm.

"First of all…there was nothing I couldn't handle on my own, second…you are not to speak to me, or any adult like that. Your little attitude with Germany, and me right now warrant a spanking!" The man brought the child over to the sofa, and brought him over his knees.

"Big brother…I was only trying to help! Let me down! LET…ME…DOWN!"

A silencing and stinging slap made the boy yelp. England had no idea where this attitude was coming from, but it was going to be stopped. He raised his hand in the air, and it came down a half dozen more times. The boy was now beyond sobbing, and held his brother's pant legs firmly. Once England was done, he set the boy on his feet and stood up himself.

"Go stand over in the corner immediately!" The boy nodded quickly and walked over to a corner, facing the wall, whilst holding his tingly backside. "I have had it with your rudeness…your father will be told of your behavior once he comes back!" England sat down to his desk and opened his calendar. He had a another meeting in the morning, and he sighed. He just wished he could have a break. He got to writing something and heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and it was America. He yawned as he walked in and scratched his sides.

"Hey…I uh, I think that little monster gave me the slip…but eh…" He was silenced by England pointing to the corner.

"He interrupted my meeting, and almost got into the wrong hands with Germany. Ugh, that man is difficult. I suppose I am going to have to re schedule a meeting with him, I don't know yet."

"Ah, well…I suppose I can sit in with the meeting…hey, its looks like you got yourself quite a shiner…what happened?"

"Nevermind that…" Looking over to the still teary eyed boy, he walked over to him. "Come along…let us go and have some late lunch." He held out a hand, and Sealand took it. "Care to join us dear brother?"

"Sure…I haven't anything to do." The three walked out of the room and into the dining room. It was a moment shared, and England smiled.


	4. Oh Mrs Schmidt

Once lunch was finished, America stood up and looked over at England. The Brit was still sitting cutting a piece of the chicken that he was consuming. Sealand who was sitting very quietly and looking very unhappy looked up at Alfred, and then at Arthur. England cleared his throat, while looking at the morose child.

"Young man…if you are finished, you can go stand in the kitchen corner for a half an hour."

"But! But I already stood in the corner! I don't want to do it again, its ever so boring, and…"

"Go stand in the corner right now. And just for that little show of defiance, you will stand for forty five minutes." Sealand did not object, he simply got up with a pout and stamped through the door to the kitchen. "And we'll do without that little attitude of yours, lest you want to be over my knee again?"

"No big brother…" The boy went to the kitchen and faced the wall with a sniff. America looked over at him, and then back at his brother with a chuckle. England took a sip of his tea as Alfred started talking.

"What a little menace! Can you believe all the things he gets himself into? I tell ya, I can't even imagine being like that." Arthur suddenly choked on his tea and spit it out, having it land all over the table.

"Excuse me! I am sorry…did you just say you CAN'T imagine being like that? Alfred…you and Matthew were the most mischievous little buggers I have ever had to deal with." He gave a glance to the kitchen where the little Sealand was still obediently standing in the kitchen. "Besides, his father is going to be told of his actions once he arrives." England shook his head again at America. "I can not believe you didn't think you were bad when you were small. Little wanker…"

"Whoa! Well…I guess I was just slightly worse than I thought. Anyway…I am going to see what Toris is up to…you know he actually tried to get into Natasha's pants again…"

"Alfred! Shut it! We have little ears in the next room. Don't you have any couth? Seriously…get on out of here. I'll see you in a couple of days. Sweden is coming about the same time you'll be back, why don't you joins us for dinner?"

"Ah, sounds good brother. Alright…gots to go. See ya!" America ran out of the room and headed for the front door. England stayed seated and heard him run into the house butler, Hughes. "Oh pardon me old chap." The doors opened and the man left. The old butler walked in and gave his master a smile.

"Mister Kirkland sir…is there anything I can do for you? More tea, some biscuits?"

"No thank you Hughes…" He looked over the shoulder of the butler and spoke up loudly. "Peter…you may come away from the corner. Come in here please." It wasn't nearly close to the forty five minutes, but he felt like the child had learned. "Peter…would you like something to drink?"

The boy stepped away and walked into the dining room. Still with a sour face.

"Yes please…may I have a hot chocolate?"

Hughes nodded and excused himself, and England sat back in his chair, and patted his knee. Sealand walked over to his brother, and Arthur helped him up on his lap. The boy was slightly quiet and held on to England's collar. Arthur held the boy tightly and Sealand stayed quiet in his lap. Arthur leaned his head against the boy and spoke to him in a gentle tone.

"Are you done having your little moment of sourness?" The boy turned to his big brother's face and nodded. England smiled back. "Good…alright, go sit down over there on the chair, and Hughes will bring your hot chocolate." He let the child down, and Peter walked over to a seat and sat down.

Hughes soon came in and delivered a large and steaming mug of the delicious cocoa beverage. The boy's eyes lit up when Hughes also set down a plate of chocolate covered biscuits. Sealand went to reach out for one when England gave him a sharp slap on his hand. Pulling away, little Sealand looked slightly taken aback.

"What do you say Peter?" Giving him a firm stare. The boy looked over at Hughes who stood by the table awaiting his dismissal.

"Thank you Hughes." The old butler smiled and England nodded his head seeing off the man. Once he left, Sealand reached for a cookie and sipped his drink. England looked at the boy, and stood up from the table. Looking up at his brother, and taking a bite of his cookie, he paused in his chewing.

"I need to get some things done in my study…please go find something to keep yourself entertained for a while." England patted the boy on the head and the boy smiled back at him. He took a large swig of the chocolate drink and put down the mug, he then was sporting a brown mustache. "Have Hughes clean you up, and for heaven's sake…please behave yourself, keep clean, and stay out of trouble. Okay?" Having his mouth wiped, he looked up at his brother with a sly smile.

"Yes big brother." The boy took another cookie and was let down from the table. Before the child ran off, England stopped him.

"Young man…what do you plan to do today?" He stood with his hands behind his back looking forbiddingly at the small boy.

"Can I go outside and play?"

"Yes…actually that would be the best thing right now. Alright then…go on outside." England turned around and walked towards his study. Sealand turned and ran down to the main door and opened it. It was a gorgeous day outside, and it was a perfect day for some adventuring, and no one would be watching him.

There were several things Sealand was not allowed to do while he was outside. The gardens were large, vast, and green. He was not allowed to dig in the flower beds, which was hard not to do since he often pretended to be an explorer. He was not allowed to climb, due to once ripping his knickerbockers, he was not allowed to wade in the fountains, or annoy Arthur's prized koi fish. So he pretty much kept to himself, when he remembered.

England's mansion was stationed next to an older woman by the name of Mrs. Hattie Schmidt. She was a German widow, very wealthy, and was usually never happy with the boy's antics. Grey haired, pleasantly plump, and dressed in wide and expansive gowns, she made it her point to always let people around her know that she was of the highest prosperity. She would be invited to England's for tea when she wasn't off traveling vast and interesting places. Sealand was not a fan of her…in fact he thought she was most unpleasant.

Since he was forced to be outside for the meantime, he had completely forgotten the rules of what he was allowed, and what was forbidden. Today he was going to explore like Lewis and Clark. England had told him of the history, and the boy was so fascinated that the adventure just came to him.

The boy skipped over to the lovely flower garden and got down low to the ground. He looked around…it was extremely risky with the bitter winter, and the lack of food. The boy had a wonderful imagination. Peter thrashed around in the dirt and it wasn't until he heard a voice yelling down to him that he had looked up.

"You! You NAUGHTY boy! How dare you mess about in my garden! I have told you countless times to keep out!" Mrs. Schmidt yelled out from her open porch. Apparently in the expedition, young Sealand had journeyed too far, and had found himself in the neighbor's yard. He quickly got up, and was quite the atrocious appearance. He could not scurry away quickly enough, because the beastly woman walked over from her property and grabbed the boy by the wrist. "I am more than sure your brother will be MOST displeased with your behavior! Come with me at ONCE!"

She waltzed through England's gardens, gripping the tiny boy's wrists, and pulling him very hard. He had a very difficult time keeping up with her, while being scolded for every little thing he had not meant to do. He was an explorer after all, surly she must have been around children at some point in her old life. Walking to the front door, she banged on the door quite loudly, whist still holding the boy's arm. Hughes answered the door, not at all surprised at what was in front of him. He was not fond of Mrs. Schmidt, but was still very respectful of her.

"Good afternoon Frau Schmidt…is there something I might be able to assist you with?" Said the butler as he drew the boy away from the horrid woman.

"I NEED to speak with Mr. Kirkland regarding this little ruffian!" She held her hands intertwined within each other and puffed her face, about ready to explode. She did not wait for a response from the butler, but instead went right inside to the mansion. Sealand stood against Hughes and looked up at him. The woman walked down the hall, having met with England at a previous time. Hughes looked down at Sealand, and shook his head.

"Oh my dear boy…whatever have you done this time?"

"Hughes…I was just exploring! Honest…I didn't do anything bad!"

"I will believe that when I see it. Come along, best get you cleaned up before your brother faints at the sore sight of you." The man led the boy down the hall towards the scullery.

Mrs. Schmidt arrived down by the study door and rapped loudly on it. England not expecting Hughes to have disturbed him, walked to it, and opened it with slight aggravation and force.

"Confounded Hughs…can't you see I am…" His eye's were widened with the face of an angry woman. He stepped back, very embarrassed and cleared his throat. "Ah…Mrs. Schmidt…what brings you here today?" He tried to look around her, but she was vast in size, that he could not tell where or if Hughes was behind her. She walked right in and stood to the side of the room.

"Mr. Kirkland sir! I have spoke to you on countless occasions regarding that insolent little brat of yours. If he can not control himself and stay out of my garden…I can not be held accountable for my actions."

England closed his eyes, and a small boy's image appeared in the back of his mind. Sealand was so clueless on what was wrong and what was right. With a wonderful imagination, sometimes he could not help it. Opening them, he smiled weakly at the robust woman.

"Yes, yes…I will speak to him, and alert him to stay out of your garden!"

"Speak to him? Hmmmph. Maybe speaking to him is not the answer. No no, if he were my child, he would receive the whipping of his life, and I would stick to making sure he obeyed the rules! I want compensation for my ruined flowers, and you MAKE sure he does not go near them again! Good day sir!" She promptly made sure he was not able to respond, and picking up her dress, she turned to the door, and swiftly walked out of the room, and back to her own house. A dark glare was fixed upon England's face…and he was not happy at all.

Once Sealand was as clean as Hughes could get him, the chimes rang from inside England's study.

"Alright lad…come along." Hughes took the boy's hand and the two walked down to the dreaded study. Arriving there, Hughes knocked on the door. England opened it in a calm manner. He looked to Hughes without making eye contact with the boy.

"Hughes…please see to getting some help over to Mrs. Schmidt's, and for god sakes…compensate her on whatever damage they find. Right the wrongs I suppose." He gave an eye to Hughes. Looking down at the child in question. "A word with you Peter. In!" The butler walked down the hall, and England closed the door.

Sealand looked up at his brother, dusting off whatever dirt was still on him. Hughes had done a fine and well job, but it was not perfect.

"Hughes cleaned me up as best he could big brother." Said the smiling child.

"Oh is that right? And why would he had to clean such a dirty little boy? Were you doing something you were not supposed to be doing?" He said with a cross look upon his face. Sealand gulped loudly and nodded his head yes, he did not want to be caught in a lie.

"I was being like Lewis and Clark big brother. They explored, and well…I had to explore!"

"You may NOT play in Mrs. Schmidt's flower beds. You were told this. I specifically remember telling you this." He put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes again. "That's it Peter…I am phoning your father later today, and he is going to be told of everything."

"Please Arthur…do not tell Papa! I haven't been naughty!" The boy pleading with the nation and started to stamp his little feet. England opened his eyes.

"You haven't been naughty? Tell me how you weren't naughty going into the neighbor's flower beds?"

Sealand did not say anything, but just bit back his lip. When he didn't answer, England slightly smiled.

"Go to the kitchen, tell Hughes to fix you some lunch…and then you are to stand in the corner. I have to finish my work. Go now please young man."

"Yes big brother." The boy ran out of the room. And towards the kitchen. Once he was fed, Hughes had no other choice but to make the boy stand facing the wall. Sealand did not mind as much, at least he hadn't been spanked for his behavior, which clearly he had not thought was even bad. Waiting he became impatient. "Hughes, this is ever so boring, can I be done yet?"

Hughes smiled at the child while he sat at the kitchen counter reading over some cricket scores. Looking at the clock, he then spoke.

"Alright lad…you may step away." He watched as Sealand stepped away and bend his knees from the awful fifteen minutes of standing. "You just make sure you stay away from that old gal, she has eyes in the back of her head you know!" The man walked away, and Peter looked amazed. How could anyone have more than one set of eyes?

England sat at his desk and picked up the phone. He strummed his fingers and thought good and hard about what he was going to say to Sweden. Swallowing hard, he knew what he had to do. He dialed the numbers. Right now Sweden was at home with Finland. He would most likely be in a meeting between Denmark, like he stated before. A pleasant sounding voice picked up on the other end. It was Tino.

"Hello Arthur…very nice to hear from you. What can I help you with ja?"

"Er…Finland…is there any chance I may speak with Sweden…its uh regarding Peter." There was a pause on the phone, and after a moment Finland spoke up. "Oh England…he is in that meeting with Denmark…he wasn't in a pleasant mood. But eh…what has the boy done?"

England sighed, and then explained everything, including the meeting with Germany. Once he was finished, Finland did not sound happy at all, after all…the boy was partly his son too. He wished England well, told the nation he would alert Sweden, they would be over in a little while and take care of the situation and hung up promptly. Arthur felt better, but now partially bad because he knew the boy was in serious trouble with his fathers.

Sealand now back outside decided to continue his mission. He knew now that he could not dare go near the evil old lady and her precious garden, so he decided to go near the fountains, but something made him wonder…did Mrs. Schmidt really have more eyes? He smiled to himself, and ran towards a secret place under a large crevice that he usually hid thing. He uncovered a slingshot. He had seen older boys in the village using them, and had managed to get one, without England, or his father finding out. He grabbed it and snuck back towards the loud cackling voice he had heard. It was her…and she was entertaining some guests. He saw that she was standing on the porch with her back to the boy. If she indeed had eyes on the back of her head, then she would have known what he was up to. Sneaking quietly, he put a rock in the sling, and pulled it back. Just as he was about to shoot it, he felt a sharp and painful crack across his backside. Almost like the feeling of fire, he quickly dropped what he was doing and looked back furiously rubbing his backside. His hand was quickly grabbed by Finland who did not look happy at all.

"I do not believe this at all Petrus!" Finland who in the boy's eyes was the gentler of him and Sweden, pulled the boy inside, did not even give the boy a chance, sat down in the foyer, and put the boy over his lap. Sealand looked around and saw England, and his very angry looking Papa.

Finland pulled down the boy's pants, and exposed his bare backside. Before he started, Sweden walked over and handed his partner a neat bundle of birch twigs. Sealand's eyes grew wide in horror.

"But…but Papa!" His eyes welled up with tears and he pleaded.

"Hush this instant little boy." Said Sweden. He then looked at Finland who grabbed the bundle.

The boy gripped his Tino's lap, and with the first swipe it felt like something the boy had never experienced. The rod was light and small, but delivered a crisp and supple sting. The boy cried out as each swipe landed on his rapidly turning crimson behind. He kicked his legs and when the final swat landed, the boy's eyes were blurry with the tears that streamed down his face. With the tone of the boy's sobbing, the whipping was finally over. Finland set him down on his feet and little Peter was shocked at how lively the smart was. Standing up, Tino stood up and walked next to Berwald. The men shook their head. Peter still crying ran to his Papa, and buried his head in the man's jacket. Berwald pulled him up into his arms, and walked towards a more private area. England and Finland just stood talking. Sweden arrived over to a side sitting room, and sat down on a couch. Lifting the boy's chin up, he spoke in a very stern manner. Sealand did not want to look at him, and continued to cry.

"Look at me! You vill never, NEVER show any type of behavior like that again. Vhen you stay with big brother England, you vill listen to everything he asks of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…(sniff)…yes Papa." The boy did not want to make any more eye contact and buried his head back into his father's chest.

"Alright then…come, you will apologize to England, and Finland." He stood up and took the boy's hand. He held one hand behind his back and rubbed at his still sore bottom. The two walked back towards where Arthur and Tino were standing. Composing himself, the boy rubbed at his tears and said in a very pitiful voice.

"I'm sorry big brother, and I'm sorry Papa Finland." England smiled and Finland knelt down to him.

"You are forgiven little one…just be glad Mrs. Schmidt did not catch you, or else we'd all hear it." He pulled the boy into a hug, and kissed him on the forehead.

Once everything had been settled, Hughes who had the unfortunates of hearing the poor howls of the boy, walked in and declared that dinner had been served. Finland lifted the boy into his arms, took a free hand into Sweden's, and England walked with them into the dining room. Dinner was a lovely event for the four.


	5. Attempted Escape

Sealand sat next to his father and poked at his Yorkshire pudding and Roast Beef. He had no appetite whatsoever. His bottom was still very sore, and it was extremely uncomfortable for him to sit still. England sliced into his meal, and then looked over at Sweden. He was about to talk when Hughes approached the four with another guest…it was America, and he was huffing out of breath. England gave him a look of annoyance. The nation had been late on more than one occasion for dinner. He quickly sat down, and one of the wait staff brought him a plate. He filled up his own glass of wine from the decanter on the table.

"Er, sorry I am late guys…I had a couple of things to take care of…Canada is being a pain in my ass…" He stopped when he saw Sealand look up intrigued. "Uh…I mean pain in my butt."

"Yes well…so glad you could make it Alfred…and really…watch your language…your not to old for me to wash your mouth out…wouldn't be the first time!" England cut into his pudding, and put a piece into his mouth. America quickly closed his mouth, and began eating. Finland laughed at this. "Anyway…Berwald…how did the meeting go with Gabriel? I am sure you were more than sorry you had to end it sooner than you had expected." He gave a glance to the little sniffling boy sitting with his head down. Sweden looked over to the boy, and then back at Arthur.

"Yes vell…the meeting was going to end anyway. Gabriel can be such a stubborn nuisance. He doesn't like to listen to anything I have to say. Still very annoyed I vent off with Tino rather than stayed vith him. But then that's vhen I got the unfortunate news of my sweet little boy." He looked down at Peter who was staying quiet and put a compassionate hand to his head. He looked back up. "Arthur…vhat type of compensation is owed for the billiards room? Have repairs been attempted yet?"

Sealand looked over at his brother and gulped loudly. It seems his beloved billiards room had been something of a still sore subject. England set his fork down on the table rather hard and glared at the boy, he then brought his attention back to Sweden.

"Its nothing that I can not handle myself Berwald…I will just…"

"Nonsense Arthur, you are being silly. I am more than villing to take care of the financial disaster that my son brought upon the room." He took out his billfold and was prepared to give England anything. Arthur smiled.

"Bless your heart…let me see if I can get a pricing and I will let you know. Thank you again."

The Sweden raised his glass and sipped his wine. Looking over at Finland, he winked, and wiped his mouth. Eying the man hungrily, he pushed back his chair, and then spoke.

"Vell…thank you very much for dinner Arthur. I suppose I should head back to my home. Finland?"

Tino looked up rather embarrassed and took another sip of his wine. He excused himself from the chair, and walked over to where Sweden was standing. Sealand looked around and saw that England and America also got up to see the two men to the door. The child got visibly upset and ran to the two adults which he had been angry with for the past twenty five minutes, and tugged at the arm of Sweden's coat.

"Papa nooooooo! Please…don't go again…why can't you just stay here?" He couldn't think of any reason why they had to leave, other than the fact that Sweden was a very busy nation. His heart melted on seeing his little boy so upset. Finland stepped in and walked over to him. Kneeling down, he held out his arms.

"_Hunaja…_come here." His eyes showed sorrow, he had not meant to harm the boy. Sealand rubbed his sleeve on his nose and walked to the arms of Finland. The man lifted him up and held him tightly swaying back and fourth. "Papa and I will come back…its just that its better if you stay here with big brother. Your too little to understand right now, but it'll be different, you'll see. Come now, give me a kiss, and be a good _poika_." Sealand leaned in a kissed Papa Finland on the cheek. Sweden walked over and kissed the boy. Giving him one last hug Tino let him down, and England grabbed his hand.

"Goodbye Sweden…Finland. Come back and see us again." He smiled and the two nations left hand in hand. England closed the door and Sealand stood crying. America walked over to him.

"Come on Peter…let's go see about playing with some of your toys…does that sound fun?" He held out a hand, and the boy took it. Looking at his brother, Alfred smiled. "Arthur…I will make sure not to rile him up, and uh…I'll put him to bed."

"Alright…that's fine Alfred. I have a couple of things to do in my study anyways." He turned around and walked down the hall. Sealand looked up at America and still had a sad look on his face.

"Oh cheer up little man…come on, we'll have fun playing. Come now." He took the boy's hand, and the two walked down the hall towards the stairs. England's door was closed, and America hadn't dared go in. As he walked with the boy, he walked past the billiards room. The door was closed, and he was curious. Stopping in front of it, he looked down at the boy. "So…is this the dreaded room that got ambushed?"

Nodding his head, Sealand couldn't help but smile. He wanted to see the room as much as America did. Alfred turned the door handle and it opened with a slight creak. Turning the lights on, America was astounded at the damage that he was witnessing.

"Oh my god! Oh…wow…is this what you did Peter?" He slapped his hand to his forehead and looked at the smashed chandelier and the damaged pool table. There was a slight draft because of the broken windows. Shaking his head with slight laughter, he looked back at the boy. "Oh man…I am more than sure you got your backside slippered for that huh?"

Nodding Sealand did not say anything, but looking from America's face, he was slightly afraid to be back in this room. England would not be pleased. Shutting the light, America grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs with Peter. Once arriving in the child's room, the boy felt better and walked to his toy box. Opening it, he saw his jump rope. The same jump rope that he had used a couple of days prior to run away. He felt that he might need them again in case he wanted to see his Papa. Only gone a little while, and he missed both of them. Casting aside the skip rope, he pulled out some building blocks and spread them about on the floor. This would keep the two entertained for a good while.

England sat in his office and was quite bored. He knew he should have gotten some work done, but all he could think of was Sealand. Maybe the child would have been better suited with his father. He shrugged it off. He loved the little boy more than he could fathom, and yes sometimes the child would get into more trouble than he could possibly imagine, but it was something that made the mansion lively. He missed when Alfred was young, and now that it had passed, he was glad to have little Peter there.

It was getting late and America yawned slightly. He looked over at the little boy playing, and suggested maybe sleep.

"No Alfred…big brother tells me when I go to bed, not you!" Said Sealand as he played with his teddy bear toy. Alfred became somewhat annoyed.

"Hey! I am just as much your older brother as England is, and I say its time for a little boy to get ready for bed!" He walked over and pulled the boy by his arm, but of course Sealand was not taking this, and wiggled himself free, and ran out of the room. America sighed…he did not want to deal with this. "Ugh…come on!"

Sealand took to running down the hall, not looking where he was going, and right into the arms of England.

"And where do you think you are off to?" The man held him, and grinned slightly.

"Oh…let go big brother…America said I have to get ready for bed…I don't have to listen to him!"

England held the boy firmly and walked him back to the bedroom, America was still there huffing and puffing. Setting the boy on his bed, he gave him a look.

"No, you don't have to listen to America…but you do have to listen to me. I believe though that Alfred is right. You have had a long day, you are dirty, so you will have a bath first, and then it is time to go to bed. Come along young man." He held out a hand and the boy begrudgingly took it. He walked past America and stuck his tongue out, something England had not witnessed.

"Hey bro…I am going to stay…sleep in the guest room…is that alright?"

"Yes, yes fine, just try not to make a mess, and be on time for breakfast tomorrow alright?"

"Sure thing!" Alfred turned and left the room. Arthur walked Peter down the hall to the washroom and filled the bath. Normally he would have had Francine or Hughes do it, but the child was not in any sort of mood to deal with anyone other than his brother at the moment.

Setting the temp right, he undressed the boy, and set him in the bath. Sealand sat unhappy, but laughed at whatever jokes his brother tried to tell. Once the bath was over, Arthur wrapped a towel around him and dried him off. They walked down to the bedroom, and a clean night shirt was put on the boy. England got him tucked in and settled on a fairy tale story to get the boy to sleep. It had worked, and with the child now sleeping, closing the door, England left the room, and went back down to his study to get some more work done, or at least somewhat accomplished.

Sealand hearing that the coast was clear opened one eye. He sat up in bed and decided once and for all he would be making a short trip to visit Sweden and Finland…and it would be tonight. Smiling, he walked over to his toy box and pulled out the two skip ropes. He made sure the two were tied tightly together. The window had been locked before, but now it was unlocked. England would have never thought the child would try to escape again. He would be sorely mistaken.

He walked over to the window. Opening it, he looked out and it was very dark outside. He tied one end of the robe to his bed, and the other he threw out the window. He did not hear it hit the ground, so he assumed he would be alright if he slowly and carefully did it. He arrived down the rope and landed on the ground. The crickets were chirping loudly and it scared the child. He tip toed in his bare feet, which was dangerous, as there might have been creatures that could have bit him. He tried to find a way out of the mansion's gate. This would be a long night.

With America and Sealand both sleeping, England sat in his office. He was reading over several dispositions and signing whatever needed to be signed. He had gone in the billiards room earlier after Sweden and Finland left and purveyed the damage. It would be over five hundred pounds to fix. He felt bad even asking for that type of compensation, but Berwald did not care. His son made the mess, and he was held responsible.

Pushing himself away from the desk, he decided a cigar and a brandy were well deserved at this point. Walking over to his cabinet he opened the doors, and there stood an unopened bottle of the delightful brownish gold liquid. He poured himself a generous glass and took out one of the cigars.

Hughes stood in the kitchen with Francine and the two washed out whatever was left of the plates from dinner. They talked silently and it wasn't until Francine heard a noise from outside. It sometimes was a common thing. There would be stray cats outside, or sometimes a skunk. So she just shrugged it off. When the sound persisted, she became frightened.

Sealand was on the outside, and he managed to get tangled in some branches that one of the gardeners had set aside. It was a large pile, and being dark, the little boy could not see.

"Oh my word…whatever could that sound be? Perhaps we ought to alert Master Kirkland?" She gave the man a worried glance, and he nodded firmly.

"Yes, let us go down to the study. He said he might be busy, but I don't want to withhold any news about a possible intruder on the premises." Hughes walked down the hall towards the study with Francine following. They approached the door, and knocked. After hearing a voice, both walked in.

"Mr. Kirkland sir…um…we are sorry to disturb you, but there happens to be a sound outside…and well we thought you should know!" She held her hands together staring at her master in deep regards. England just sat there, looking very much annoyed.

"Oh Francine…Hughes…its probably just a cat or something else…maybe it…" England's ears perked up when he heard a very familiar voice. It sounded almost like a child's, and a child's voice that said a very naughty word.

"Bugger! Oh no! I can not get out of these branches. Bloody hell I am going to be stuck like this till morning. Ugh!" Sealand was now caught in the brush, and all the meanwhile getting cut up by the thorns that were included with the shrubbery. He scrambled and did manage to get himself free. Looking around, his eyes were not so much used to the light yet, so feeling around was still a viable option at this point. He shivered slightly. Not having a coat was a huge mistake.

England looked at his maid and butler, and stood up from the desk. Appalled at even thinking the impossible, he spoke up.

"He wouldn't have…would he?" Arthur continued to look at the both of them. Francine shook her head, and Hughes replied.

"Who wouldn't sir? What prey tell are you talking about?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Hughes…Sealand is trying to run away. He was already caught once, and now being that I am down here, and America went to bed, he is going to try to get beyond the gates. Don't you understand, today was very difficult for him, seeing Sweden, who he doesn't get to see?" He paused and then continued. "I am going to stop this once and for all…and I told you…to lock the window, this was too easy for the child this time!"

England went outside the doors to the mansion, but he did not want to make himself seen. He walked slowly and listened to hear any rustle. Sealand was on the side of the mansion, that's where the gardeners usually cleaned up.

Sealand walked around and was shaking from the cold. He could not see still, and it wasn't until he felt around that something was familiar. He felt something warm, and breathing heavy, he touched the ground and felt smooth leather beneath his hands. He could tell, because of the smell. Feeling more, he ran his hands up something else. Swallowing, he looked up and felt two eyes on him. In the lowest of low voices, he knew he was caught.

"Peter Kirkland…what am I going to do with you now?"


	6. Dreams and Journeys

Sealand looked up and when he thought it couldn't get worse, he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted into the air. A pair of callous blue eyes stared at him with much amusement. It wasn't England…the child gasped as the view of the dreaded blond haired German glared at him. Suddenly the child feeling slightly brave kicked in the air, and shouted, hoping to alert some attention to his surroundings.

"You! You awful man! Let go of me this instant! Do you know who my big brother is and my Papa's? You are going to be in so much trouble. Let me go right now!" He twisted and turned until Germany put his hand over the child's mouth, and replied.

"Such a naughty boy speaking to his elders like that, looks like your big brother never taught you a lesson…tsk tsk. I suppose if you have this much attitude, England wouldn't mind if I did something about it…a little bit more effectively."

He then held the boy firmly under his arm, un looped his belt from his pants, and with the child panicking, but not being able to do anything in his power, walked over to a stone bench in the garden, and set the boy firmly across his lap. Sealand wiggled, but Germany was much too powerful. He pinned his hand on the boy's back, folded the belt in half, and brought down the boy's pants.

"Mister Germany, you can't do this! My big brother will get you!" Sealand cried out. Germany just laughed and raised the belt in the hair, and it came down with a crack to the boy's bottom.

The child cried out with as much fear as any child could with the wrath of the dreaded leather implement. Ludwig's eyes glared as he released all his anger on the mischievous antics of the boy.

"You will learn to obey your elders and maybe, just maybe your precious England will learn a thing or two." He said as he laid down another searing smack. It wasn't until Sealand looked up through his tear filled eyes at Arthur standing there watching, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's right Germany…go ahead and welt that naughty little backside. He is the most disobedient child I have ever encountered…and I raised America." He laughed evilly at the child, as did Germany. Jolting from the next couple of slaps, Sealand could not believe it. He yelled out to his brother.

"No! Big brother, help me…don't let him do this to me! It hurts! Please…help me, please…please…PLEASE!" The boy screamed out until he felt someone shaking him.

"Peter…Peter…come on little brother…wake up. Come now little boy…wake up, you were having a nightmare! Come now…wake up!" Sealand opened his eyes to see his brother England sitting on the edge of the bed. The older nation turned on a night lamp and looked to the little boy with compassion.

"Brother? What are you doing out here? Where is Germany…oh no…oh no, he is here, and he is going to hurt you!"

"Peter…America put you to bed…you were sleeping, and you had a bad dream. Germany is not here, and I am very much alright."

The boy looked around the room. He could not believe everything was a dream. He could have sworn that when America left the room, that he had snuck outside. He had dreamed everything in perfect detail. Suddenly he got out of bed, and without England getting the chance to stop him, he ran to his toy box and opened it. Sure enough, both of the skipping ropes were there. Looking over to the window, it was locked tightly. Arthur scratched his head, and cleared his throat.

"Young man…what are you doing? He watched from the bed as the child quickly shut the toy box and ran back to his bed and quickly under the covers.

"Nothing! I just wanted to double check that all my toys were still there and…" He stopped talking as England got up and walked over to the toy box. Now he was slightly intrigued as to what the child was hiding.

Narrowing his eyes, England reached down and pulled out the skip rope and wrapped it around his hands. Slamming the toy box closed, he threw the ropes down on the ground, and kicked them towards the door.

He walked back over to the bed, sat down, and reached for the boy and pulled him across his lap. Raising the trailing tail of the nightshirt until a small bare bottom was visible, England gave the boy three solid smacks.

Sealand gasped and broke into a small little cry. He scurried off his brother's lap and sat up against the bedpost and cried into his hands. England stood up and shook his head.

"That's not fair big brother! I didn't do anything!" He shouted at the older nation whilst rubbing his backside. The little boy then muttered in a tone he had thought was low enough. The one name England was not meant to hear. "Jerkland!" Sealand said. England perked up with an exasperated countenance, and grabbed the boy's arm while hoisting him up, gave him one more extremely firm pat to his exposed behind. The child looked at England with pitiful eyes and a quivering lip.

"That'll be enough from you young man. I will not tolerate your tone, or the fact that I may have caught you in a lie. I know what you were planning on doing with that rope." He turned to the door, but not before picking up the skipping toy. Intertwining it in his hands, he smiled. "You were planning on giving me the slip…such a naughty chap you are. Goodnight Peter. Pleasant dreams."

The boy rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He was so foolish to ever think he could escape again. Laying his head on his pillow, the child's eyes closed, and sleep found him again.

As morning rolled in, England was woken by hysterical laughing coming from down near the kitchen. He rolled over in the bed wanting just a tad more sleep time. This of course was ruined by America running in and throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Come now Arthur, can't spend all your time in bed now! Don't you hear the excitement downstairs, Sweden and Finland have come to take Sealand back to their place for a little while. Isn't that great?"

England suddenly sat up in the bed, and looked right at Alfred with a twinge of unrequited emotion.

"Berwald and Tino are here? Now?" He leapt out of the bed, and threw on a pair of trousers, and his jacket. America just gave him a blank stare, and laughed nervously.

"Well…yeah…I a, just as surprised as you, but I mean…come on, the little tyke is so happy to see them, and it gives you a chance to have some peace and quiet…I mean right?"

"Yeah…yeah peace and quiet…" He kept his head down. America stood awkwardly for a moment, and then responded in a nervous voice.

"Listen, I am going to go back down stairs…come on. They are waiting for you. I think Sweden wanted to talk to you before he took Peter." America waited for his brother, and when the man didn't respond, he looked concerned. "Arthur? Hey…what's the matter?" He walked over to the bed and sat down. Arthur just stayed quiet.

"I don't want him to leave Alfred. He means a great deal to me." Arthur sat rubbing his hands together. Putting a hand on the nation's shoulder, America spoke.

"He's going to always be here…you know? Sweden wants him to stay here. Don't worry. Come on, let's just get down there already!" America jumped up and went to leave the room.

"I'll be there shortly. I am just going to have a shower, and make myself presentable." He closed the door, and heard America walk down the stairs. Walking to his bath, he freshened up and then walked to the wardrobe. This was most upsetting for him. Sure the child was a slight nuisance, but it kept him amused. Once he was changed, he walked down the steps to see Sweden and Finland in the sitting room. Sealand was in Berwald's lap laughing happily. Looking up, Finland smiled and England walked over.

"Hello Arthur!" The nation sat looking at England, and then looked over at the boy.

"Hello Sweden, Finland. To what I owe the delightful pleasure in your visit today?"

Lifting the boy to the ground, Sweden stood up with his hands behind his back. Giving the man a stern glance, he responded.

"Hello Arthur…ve have come to take Peter home for a little vhile. It seems he was so distraught the other day, it might help him feel better. I hope this is alright vith you."

England looked over at the boy smiling as he sat next to Finland. He blinked fast and looked back over at Sweden.

"Yes, but of course Berwald. If he wants to stay with you, then by all means, let him. After all, I mean…you are his father. Let him have a lovely visit. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have some work to attend to in my study. Peter…I can expect you to behave yourself…after all, it is for your father." He winked at the boy, and turned to leave.

Sealand jumped off the couch and ran to England. The man dropped to his knees as Peter embraced him, and hugged him tightly. England closed his eyes and held the boy. It would be strange not having the child in the mansion for a little while.

"Bye big brother! I will have a good time. When I come back we can play okay?" He was released from his brother and ran back over to Sweden who laid a hand on his head. England nodded, and walked back to his quarters, and closed the door.

Finland standing up, held out a hand, and the boy took it. The three walked out of the mansion and towards Sweden's home. The boy had not been there since he was very little. He was very excited.

England stayed in his study and sat at his desk with a couple of papers. He was only happy to be interrupted by America bursting in. He had a pleasant look upon his face and looked at the troubled expression of England's.

"Hey hey now big brother, why don't you and I go down to the pub and have a drink, get your mind off little Sealand for once. Come on, I have asked France and Canada to join us. Come along."

England looked up. He needed some distraction, and this was the right thing. Rising up from the desk, he walked over to America and put an arm around him.

"Yes, that sounds like a good time…but eh…France really?" He laughed at America, and the nation nodded.

"Alright fine, you, me and Canada. Seems like a harmless time right?" The two walked out and headed to the town. They approached a favorite pub of England, and walked through the doors.

Canada was sitting at a table, and had ordered a round of beers. England smiled, walked over as did America. The three rejoiced and sat down. Unfortunately, France decided to show up, and sat down with them. England was less than happy, but whatever, the more than merrier. The men talked into the night, and this happened to make England forget about Sealand for the time being. Back at Sweden's the child was getting ready for sleep after a delightful dinner.

Sweden was down in his office, while Finland walked the child up to the room in which he was staying. It felt different, not at all like his big brother's house, but he was staying with his Papas, so it wasn't bad. Arriving in the room, the gentle Tino undressed the boy, and put a night shirt on him. They walked to the bed, and the boy got in, Tino grabbed a book of Finnish fairy tales, and sat down on the bed with the boy. He read a couple of tales until the child's eyes grew heavy. He passed out soon after the first chapter. Finland leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. Leaving the room he looked back at the boy, and then closed the door.

Sweden would be working into the night, so Finland popped his head in and smiled at the man. Berwald looked up and gave the man a tired expression.

"I put the little boy to bed, he passed right out. Are you coming to bed soon?" Finland scratched his arm, and waited for a response.

"Yes my sweet…I shall be in later, give me a little vhile. I still have much to do." The man picked up his pen, and continued. Finland seeing as this was the best response he was going to get, left the room, and walked down to the master quarters. He changed clothing and got into bed.

A couple of hours later, Sweden finished and got up from his desk. He shut the light in his room and left. Walking towards the main bedroom, he passed by Sealand's and noticed the child was out of bed. Concerned he walked in and looked over to the window. The child was sitting and staring at the stars. Sweden walked in, and the child sensing him did not look up scared. He just spoke while staring out.

"Papa…I love it here." He leaned against the window sill. His father walked over and sat down beside him. Taking the boy into his lap, the child laid his head against his father's chest, and Sweden stroked his hair.

"I know my _liten pojke._" He held him tighter and the boy looked into his eyes.

"I love you and Papa Tino…but…I want to go back to big brother…and I want to go tonight." He stared at Berwald…and the man sat speechless and somewhat hurt.


	7. All Because of a Suit

"Peter? How could you say such a thing? Are you really unhappy here?" He set the boy down on the window seat and stood up. Looking back, the child seemed like he had said the wrong thing. "I thought you vere always upset vhen ve left?"

The boy stayed sitting. He was very firm in what he wanted, but also looked up at his father with slight compassion. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the two people he loved very much.

"Papa…" He said as he got down and walked over to the man. He embraced his legs and hugged tightly. "I want you to live at big brother's house. I want you to be there everyday when I wake up…and I want to see you all the time!"

Seeing as this was going to be a very difficult to answer this question. He bent down and held the boy.

"Little one…its not that I vouldn't vant to be there everyday vith you, its just that…this is my home, this is vhere Finland lives too. You know that…so I am not going to answer that now." He decided to leave the conversation as is, and leave the room. He was extremely tired. "Go to bed Peter, it is past your bedtime." Sealand jumped into bed, and Sweden fixed the blankets and tucked him him. "Goodnight my lovely." He walked over to the door, opened it, and closed behind him.

Sealand lay in bed, he did not even dare to sneak out of bed and risk getting spanked by his father. Trying to get to sleep again, he heard his door open again, and looked up to see Hanatamago, which was Finland and Sweden's little white dog. The dog yipped and ran over to the boy's bed.

"Hana! Yay!" Shouted the little boy. He reached down and gripped the dog by the scruff on the neck and picked her up. She usually slept at the end of her master's bed, but when Sealand was around, she loved the little boy. Circling around, she found herself comfortable right next to him and flopped down. Sealand had enough excitement, and his head flopped on the pillow as well, and the boy was soon asleep.

Sweden walked into his bedroom. Finland was deep in sleep, and he made sure not to wake him up. Changing into his night shirt, he quietly got into bed next to Tino. The nation adjusted and cradled himself into Berwald's arms, and the two men rested at ease.

The next morning, Sealand woke up, he flipped aside his blankets and was greeted by Carina, Sweden and Finland's house servant. She was a timid young lady who had a very kind face. The boy sat in the bed looking at her with a blank stare. Hanatamago woke up with a little bark and looked over at the servant. Carina walked over, and shooed the dog while sternly speaking with it.

"_Komma ner!_ Little dogs do not belong in children's beds!" The pup growled slightly and jumped down. Shaking her head, she looked at Peter. "Good morning young master, ve must get you dressed, your papa is downstairs vaiting for you. Come now." She waited with her arms to her side, and Sealand quickly obeying her, got out of the bed.

Carina walked over to the wardrobe where there were several outfits that had been purchased a little while ago, just in case the boy would visit. She pulled out a crushed blue velvet suit with Capri pants, and a matching cap. The outfit had more ruffles to it than one had ever seen. Sealand was less than happy in the uncomfortable outfit. He itched his sides and pouted a little. Carina smiled slightly and held out a hand for the boy to take. He embraced her hand, and the maid led the little boy down the steps. The dog followed, and then ran ahead as it saw its masters sitting at the table. A small bowl was set down beside Findland. Sweden was sitting at the table sipping a strong cup of espresso, as was Finland. He smiled when he saw the boy brought over.

"Ah, my little _komea _man, look at you! Come here, sit next to me, and we'll have the cook bring you some breakfast." Sealand ran over to his Tino and the chair was pulled out. The boy pulled himself up and sat down. Finland smiled and glancing at Sweden, he then cleared his throat. "Papa tells me you want to go back to England's and have us stay there too?"

The boy was given a plate of toast with some berry jam on it. He took a large bite, and some dribbled down his chin. Finland grabbed a handkerchief and wiped up the child's face in a gentle manner. Looking back over at Sweden, the man coughed and brought his attention to a newspaper he was reading.

"I wanted you and Papa to come live with big brother, but Papa said no." The boy swallowed his toast, and then began to pout a little. Finland always being the compassionate one went to lift him onto his lap, but the boy jumped off the chair, and backed towards the wall.

"Peter…what has gotten into you? You know we live here, and its fine the way it is. Come now young man…don't pout." The boy did not say anything. He swished himself against the wall, making sure he was looking everywhere but at his Tino. "Okay, come over here and finish your breakfast, and then we will go for a walk."

Peter was not usually disobedient with his Papa Tino, and would never have the nerve to be naughty in front of Sweden, but he was in a down mood, and stayed standing by the wall.

Sweden who at this point was reading the paper and sipping his coffee, looked up, and over at his little boy. Finland also turned to the boy and waited for a response.

"Young man…Finland told you to finish your breakfast…I have a lot to do today, meeting with Denmark again…he has lured me into some promising talk and…"

Finland was giving the man a worried look. Tino had escaped with Berwald from the grasps of Denmark, and that's when he realized that he was meant to be with Sweden. Sweden on the other hand had always felt the attraction. Even through everything, Finland accepts this, and with Peter, he understands his place in the family.

"You have another meeting with Gabriel? Ugh, Berwald…when will this stop." Sweden went to object when little Peter spoke up.

"Cause Papa always meets with other nations…and he doesn't care about us…" The boy was silenced by Sweden giving him a glare.

"You had best hush up little one. Vhen you are a bigger nation, you vill know exactly vhat it is like to be questioned with decisions. In the meantime, you vill finish your _frukost_ and behave yourself. Do you understand me?" He got up from the chair, and set the paper down on the table.

Sealand did not like being here at all now. Breakfast was a different affair in the Kirkland household. Even though he was sometimes made to eat porridge, it was still a more relaxed environment. He had his mouth closed, and stayed quiet. Sweden was not a country to disobey. With the show of sheer blatant defiance, he walked over to his son and knelt down.

"Petrus…I expect a response from you…" The boy just stood still and he actually snubbed the large man. "Vell then…" He grabbed the boy steadily and bent him over one knee. Sealand gasped as he knew what was about to happen. He knew that when England found out about him being naughty to his father, then he would be very disappointed. To Sweden though, making these wrongs right was the only intention right now. "This little attitude of yours is going to change, vether you like it or not!"

Raising his hand, he unleashed five hard smacks to the boy's posterior. Waving about, and being incredibly upset, the boy burst into tears, and kicked his legs in the uncomfortable position. After Berwald was done, he set the boy down, and then walked over to Finland.

"You see that he stays close by your side…I am sorry Tino…I vill make it up to you, I promise." He leaned in, and gave the man a kiss, and walked down the hall to prepare for his not so anticipated meeting with Denmark.

Sealand sat on the floor, close to the wall where he was standing and was sobbing. He held one hand to his behind, and rubbed at his eyes. Watching Sweden walk down the hall got Finland in a little bit of a sad mood. He looked down at the boy, and held his arms out. The boy just looked up and sniffled because he could not contain his tears. The spanking had not hurt that bad, but being that the boy was upset prior was making the tears flow.

"_Pikkupoika_…come to me." He stood waiting, but Sealand did not want to comply. Finland did not raise his voice, he just stood back up and walked over to the table.

Sealand then waiting a moment got up and walked over to Tino. He didn't want anything but to just lean against him, with his head on the nation's arm. Finland ran a hand through the boys hair, and spoke to him gently.

"What is the problem little one? I know you don't want to be this unhappy. Papa doesn't want to get angry with you…but you can not keep up with this attitude, and you are being quite naughty. Now what do you want to do today?"

There was no response from the boy, and the only thing besides going back to England was getting out of these wretched clothes. It was a favorite of Finland, he had picked it out in town.

"Look at how nice your outfit is little one? Don't you like it?" Finland said with the proudest feeling. Sealand looked himself up and down. He felt like retching. This outfit though made his Papa Tino happy, and he was not about to upset him.

"Yes…yes I like it Papa…" Seeming unsure, the boy smiled, and Finland responded with a pinch to his bottom.

"Okay…well, if you are done with your toast, then I will take us outside." The two got up from the table and taking his son's hand with his own, they walked towards the front door. The small white dog followed, with her little tongue hanging out. Before they could go outside though, Carina came running down the hall, slightly out of breath she composed herself, and got a strange look from Finland. Looking to her, he spoke. "Carina…whatever is the meaning of scurrying down the hall like that. I must say, not very lady like."

"Oh Master Vainamoinen…please forgive me. I have just come down from Mister Sweden's quarters, and he wishes to have you by his side…with Mister Denmark. I am sorry…sorry." She looked incredibly embarrassed, but Finland held her shoulder.

"It is fine Carina…if Berwald needs my assistance, then I shall oblige." Turning back to the child before he headed down to Sweden's rescue, he gave a firm to Sealand. "Alright you…I have to help Papa…that means you need to behave yourself, and play outside."

"But! But I don't…" He was silenced by a grim stare. This coming from Finland made him cease and desist. "Okay…okay Papa Tino. I will go outside." The boy hightailed it to the front door, and looking back, he saw Finland walk the opposite way towards the meeting room with Carina. The dog stayed by the child's side. It was allowed to be around Sweden when he was in meetings, but felt like the child was more fun.

Arriving to the front door, the boy heaved it open. Sweden and Finland did not have as magical of a backyard as his older brother, it was still delightful. There were flower beds, and stone walls surrounding. There was a swing for the child that was attached to two long ropes hung from a tree branch. Then there was what looked like a small little garden. Finland liked to grow vegetables. Hanatamago ran all over the yard, smelling different things and poking her nose throughout the flowers. Sealand laughed and ran after the dog. He decided to play fetch with her, and rough house. After some time, he realized he was rolling in quite a bit of mud. Realizing that the outfit that he hated was getting ruined…he quickly panicked. Hana ran over to him, grabbing hold of the boy's sleeve and pulling on him.

"No! No Hana…don't pull, you're going to rip my suit, and it's Papa Tino's favorite. He'll get mad at me!"

The dog was however just doing what a dog normally behaved. The more Sealand pulled away, the more the dog thought he was playing, and pulled rougher. This caused a rip in the sleeve, and pulled the whole thing off. Peter landed on the ground, in a wet pile of mud.

"Oy! Ugh, stupid dog…now I am going to be scolded!" The boy got himself up and was most uncomfortable. He figured since the outfit was now ruined, and he hated it anyway, he would dispose of it properly. He looked over to a mound of earth that was dug from the gardening. He quickly cast off his Capri pants, and the top. Throwing off his cap as well, he was now only in his undergarments, and thin white undershirt. Looking down, he also had a pair of shoes that were not needed, so he took them off.

Picking up the jacket, the pants, and the shoes, he held them in a full pile, and walked over to the hole. Dropping them in, he then took several piles of the earth and covered the evidence up. The mound did have a distinctive smell to it. Looking over to the dog, he crinkled up his nose.

"Oh Hana…you stinky!" He waved a hand to his face, and then got up. Running far from the mound, he found that his hands were dirty. Walking to one of the fountains, he heard someone come up from behind him, and jumped at the voice, shrill and annoyed.

"And just what do you think you are doing Little Master?" Said Carina as she apprehended him by the ear. Walking him to the front door, she let go of him, and purveyed the sight in front of her. Hiding a giggle, she held her hand to her mouth. "How on earth did you get so dirty young man?"

"Um…Hana was wrestling me…and he grabbed hold of me and I fell in the mud." Kicking aside his feet, he looked down at the little dog who looked up with a yip. Carina hadn't noticed till now, but he was not dressed in the clothing that he had went outside in.

"What happened to your clothing young sir?" With a stern glance, Sealand was not about to tell her. Of course it would need to come out.

"I don't think we ought to talk about that…" Said the boy with his eyes to the ground, avoiding the smile forming on Carina's face.

"Alright then…" She said as she held a hand out, wanting to take him back into the house. "We had better get you changed then…before your Papa sees you like this. Quickly now little boy." He took her hand and the two walked down the hall…they had to pass by the meeting room, which by the looks of it, with the closed door, the meeting was very much still in progress.

Casting a sigh of relief he was taking to the scullery. The clothing that was left on his body was cast aside, and he was put into a large basin. Hot water added to him, and he was cleaned thoroughly. The only clothing Carina had around however, not being able to go to his wardrobe was a denim shirt, one of the work staff. She put it on, and hopefully would get him out of the room before the two nations were done .

"Come along…we must get you to your bedroom." She swiftly took his hand, and before even climbing the stairs. Finland's voice was heard. Precisely what she did not want to happen.

"Peter? Carina?…What is the meaning of this, and why…why are you in such a disastrous state of clothing?" He had opened the door to the meeting. It was finishing, and Sweden hearing this came out, alongside a very happy looking Denmark, who smirked at the state of the boy.

"Master Tino…the boy just had a slight accident with his suit…in the gardens, so I gave him a bath. Nothing to worry about. I was just going to take him to get changed."

Finland looked over at Sweden who was leaving the room. The man whispered something to Denmark, and the two walked down the hall. Berwald looked back at his son, shaking his head. The boy had embarrassed the man. Peter swallowed hard, and then looked back at his Papa.

"Carina…be a dear…please fix me a strong glass of cloudberry liquor. I need to speak with Peter." He nodded at the female who stood just as nervous as the little boy. "Please excuse us. Come along young man." he held out a hand, and Sealand begrudgingly took it.

The two walked down the hall, and approached Sweden's study. Sealand was very upset. Not only did he make a visit to England's study now and then, but he was going to his Papa's study. Once they arrived, Finland sat down on the couch and gave a grim stare at the boy. Holding him by the arms, standing before him…he spoke.

"Now…perhaps you can explain to me the explanation of your appearance right now?" Finland said in a very gentle tone, after all…he had no idea what happened. The boy stood standing saying nothing. He was about to speak when Sweden walked to the door. Finland and Sealand both looked up.

"Yes Petrus…perhaps you can give Papa an _exact _explanation of this display of atrocity." He said as he held a very familiar article of clothing. Dripping with mud, reeking of manure, and completely unrecognizable, a very stern expression was on Berwald's face.


	8. Truth or Lie

The velvet suit was dropped to the floor. Sealand looked down at it, while he stood before his father. He couldn't move or say anything. Sweden raised an eyebrow and walked over to an armchair across from where Finland sat. He cleared his throat.

"Young man…I asked you a question." The boy was not going to lie…much. He breathed in, and looked right at his father.

"I was playing with Hana, and he pulled on my jacket, it ripped…and and…" The boy paused, maybe he could get away with what he was going to say. A little light went off in his head, and he continued. "Hana ripped it off me, and I chased him all over the yard, and then…then he buried it!" The boy huffed a little, secretly proud of his accomplishment., but looking at his father, it seemed like everything was just too wrong of a response. Sweden just stayed quiet for a moment, and was going to speak, but didn't. When nothing was said as a response further, Sweden shook his head, and Tino just stayed quiet.

"You took off your suit and buried it in a manure pile Peter. In your Tino's garden none the less. I do not understand vhat is causing you to lie to me…but I already had this conversation vith you at England's house. You vere punished there, and there is no reason vhy I should think differently of the same treatment. Now…Hana did not bury your suit…and it vas you all this time. Am I correct?"

He stared into the child's eyes, bewildered and completely stunned on how much trouble one little boy could get into. Finland looked slightly amused…he did not show it in the least bit because the child had been a menace during the visit.

"Petrus? I will not vait for an answer one minute longer. Is this true?"

"Yes." Said Sealand, though stating the obvious was most likely not the best thing for him to do, as he was already in a lot of trouble.

"You are aware that you have behaved extremely naughty for destroying something of a delightful appearance and…"

"It _wasn't_ delightful Papa…I did not like wearing it, and it itched me, and it was a silly outfit to wear…" He was suddenly silenced by a smack on his legs by Finland.

"_Pidä kieli Petrus_!" Said the nation as Sealand put his hand to his leg, and then looked at the expression from his Papa.

"Vhether you think it is silly, I vill not tolerate your disobedience in my home. I varned you of your little attitude just this morning. You vill do exactly vhat you are told, or I vill make you very sorry."

Sweden stood up and walked over to the desk, pulling open one of the drawers, he grabbed a birch rod. Sealand's eyes became wide, and he grabbed hold of Finland. This would be the second time he encountered the awful and stinging implement. The nation gave the boy a look, but he believed the child had done wrong. Getting up he moved himself away from the two. Sweden walked back over to the couch, and sat down.

"_Kom hit lilla_…" Said Berwald. Peter walked over to his father, and in one swoop, the man brought the boy over his lap. Baring the boy's backside, he looked up at Finland. The nation crossed his arms over his chest, and waited. Looking up, Sweden spoke gently to the man.

"Tino…I will need a moment alone vith the boy. I am going to talk to him once I am through. Please excuse the two of us, and please have Carina or one of the other maids bring in a clean outfit of Peter's." Finland nodded, touched the boy's shoulder and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

The two nations had not ever meant to be strict, but lately with the micro nation still very young and inexperienced, they were afraid he was not going to grow up big and strong. He still had much to learn, and Sweden always made sure of that. Sweden's exterior was gruff and some of the other nations seemed to misconstrue his whole being, but if it wasn't for the little boy in his life, he would have fallen apart. Sealand lay there, in his undershirt, and holding on to Berwald's thigh preparing for his punishment.

As Finland walked down the hall, he winced as he heard the first swipe fall upon the little boys behind. He may not have witnessed it, but hearing it was just as bad. Wailing came from the room. As Tino walked, there was a slight knock on the front door, which was odd because most nations rang the bell. He answered it, and to his surprise, it was Arthur.

"Arthur? Um…what…what are you doing here?" Finland stepped back letting the Brit come inside. England strolled in. It was apparent that he had maybe tossed back a few alcoholic beverages. Walking in, he looked around, and the squinted his eyes back at Finland.

"Tino…good gracious, I apologize for the intrusion…I was just maybe…you know hoping I could…" England stopped talking when he heard little cries. His eyes widened and he looked over at Finland. The nation put his head down. He had not wanted England to hear what was going on, but it was noticeable as the little boy's wails filled the whole mansion. Tino looked at Arthur.

"Peter was very mischievous today…Berwald was not pleased at all. I suppose this is nothing new to you."

"Well no, I mean…dammit, you know how he is…oh, bloody hell…I know its in poor taste, but I was getting slightly upset that the mansion was so quiet. Oh Peter…such a silly little boy."

"Silly? Do you want to know what he did today?" Finland just saw the humorous look in England's eye, but Arthur quickly put his head down. Tino continued. "He ruined a completely delightful suit, the velvet one that I had purchased for him?" England made a heaving noise, and then smiled.

"Tino, surly you can not be serious…that outfit…it was…" He stopped when he received an angry stare. "Ugh, I mean, it was very nice.

The two men continued to talk, and it was then that Finland walked England down to the dining room away from the howls of Sweden's study. Once there, Carina brought out something for the two, and some water. Finland wanted to cease England from drinking.

"Thank you Carina…you may be excused." She curtsied, and England stared at her until she left. Shaking his head, Tino looked at the man. "So what brings you here?"

"I don't know…I was with America and Canada tossing back a couple of pints, and it got me thinking about some things. I miss the closeness of when they were lads. Raising the two, so many things they got into…those were the days." He raised his glass, straining his eyes. Taking a large sip, he looked through the glass to see two wobbly human objects coming down the hallway. He put down the water glass and smiled slightly.

Sweden was walking hand in hand with Sealand. The little boy had tears streaming down his face, and his other hand on his bottom. He was dressed in a clean white shirt, and a pair of tan shorts, and little black Mary Jane shoes. Berwald stopped midway in the hall, and knelt down to the boy. He spoke to him softly, and whatever he had said, the boy whimpered and nodded. Kissing him on the cheek, he then picked him up in his arms, and the boy laid his head on the man's shoulder. It was apparent that Sweden had forgiven the child's naughty misdeeds. Sealand hadn't seemed to notice England was there.

"Hello Arthur…good to see you." Clearing the hair out of the boy's eyes, he spoke softly. "Peter…aren't you going to say hello to England?"

The boy looked up and his eyes grew wide. Smiling, he waved at his big brother, but did not say anything. He just embraced his father tighter.

"Had a bit of a situation vith the little one." Sweden walked over to a chair and sat down, with the child in tow. "Maybe it is time he go back home…I am sure he vould like that."

"Well…I don't want to take the time away from you and your son." England watched as Sweden sat with the boy.

A mere twenty minutes ago, the child had been laid over his father's knee being birched because of his loose tongue and precarious ways, and now he was holding tightly not wanting to let go. England could not do this, not now. The boy was then however let down from his father's lap, and he walked over to Arthur. He bent down and gave the boy a hug. Sweden smiled, cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

"Peter…go take Hana, and play outside, Papa Tino and I have to speak vith big brother Arthur okay?" He whistled, and the yipping dog came running down the hall. Before they left, he said one more thing. "No getting yourself dirty, ja?"

"Yes Papa." Sealand responded timidly and snapped his fingers, having the dog follow. He opened the large door, and was soon outside. Sweden turned his attention to his guest.

"He missed you Arthur. He said he vanted to go back the first night he vas here. I should have known it vasn't going to vork. Finland and I have a structured life here…it doesn't mix vell with him. Though I love him vith all my heart, he is better suited living vith you."

"But…I mean what about visits?"

"Yes vell, visits are fine, and he is velcome to come over any time he vants, but residence is your mansion, not mine."

"And the trouble today?" England said as he knew asking was just going to expel a response that he knew well enough was all too common.

"Ugh, don't get me started…I'd really rather it stay unspoken. You know…nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular six year old boy causing mischief." Berwald tapped his fingers to the table, and gave Finland a coy smile.

"Well…alright then…I suppose if he is all set to come back, then I will take him off your hands Berwald." England stood up and went to walk towards the outside, but he held himself back for some reason. Looking to Sweden again, he spoke up. "Are you alright Sweden?" He looked into the bothered man's eyes.

"I am fine…or I will be fine." He walked over to Finland and stood by him. Tino held out a hand, and the man embraced it. England smiled, and then walked out of the mansion and into the back yard.

Sealand was having a grand time playing with the dog and giggling with glee. He threw a stick, and the dog yipped and ran back and fourth. Arthur smiled, and made himself known to the child. Peter ran over to him, and hugged the man's legs.

"Big brother…hi, so glad to see you!" He backed up, and was about to run back to the dog, but England grabbed his arm.

"Hey little nipper…come here." He knelt down on one knee and pulled the boy to him. Sealand gave him his full attention. "Okay…so your Papa tells me that you want to come back to my home? I thought you wanted to stay here for a little while longer?"

"I want to come home and stay with you big brother…" He did not say anything more, because it seemed he was confused at what to say, and a little bit distracted by the dog.

He released himself from England's grip and continued playing with the dog. Sighing, England got up and walked into the house. It was quite a moment to walk into, as Sweden and Finland were embracing in a rather passionate kiss. Arthur cleared his throat, and the two other nations stopped. Blushing very hard, Tino walked away, and excused himself towards the kitchen. Sweden blotted his forehead, and then smiled.

"Um…sorry England, I suppose you didn't need to see that."

"No, its fine Berwald…you two crazy cats. Anyway, I suppose if everything is all fine and well, I am going to get going, with young Master Peter. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that is fine Arthur." Sweden walked towards the outside, opened the door, and whistled. This was of course for the dog, and Sealand looked up and ran towards his father. The little dog walked in and rubbed up against his master's leg, and panted. Sealand was slightly winded and smiled. "Okay young man, behave yourself for you big brother, and come back and see me and Papa Tino when you can."

"Okay Papa…" The little boy said as he reached up and hugged his father. Kissing him one last time, he said his goodbyes. Finland too came running down the hall and gave the boy a hug and a kiss.

"Be a good boy, don't let me and Papa down!" He freed the boy with a little smack to his backside. Sealand waved to the two and took England's outstretched hand, and the two walked back to the mansion. Back to the little boy's home.


	9. Magical Brother

Once arriving through the front door, Sealand released himself from England's hand and went to run up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey where are you going?" Said Arthur in a calm tone. He could see the child was happy to be home. Turning to his brother he looked at him with a large grin on his face.

"I'm going up to my room Arthur…I want to play with my toys, I think they missed me! Can I big brother? Can I please go?" He waited as England walked over to him and knelt down on one knee. Embracing the little boy, and secretly so happy he was back, he stood back up.

"Of course little one…I will have one of the maids or Hughes come get you when we have something to eat. Go on now you little rascal!" He watched as Peter ran up the steps in a rush, and he heard the footsteps getting more faint as the door closed to the child's room.

Shaking his head and laughing, he walked down to the billiards room. He had gotten some pricing on the repair, and hired some wonderful men to revamp the room. Opening the door, his eyes widened. The room was close to being finished, but it was not quite there yet. He closed the door and walked towards his study. He wasn't exactly looking when he walked in, and the only thing that alerted him of someone's presence was the sound of slurping through a straw. Arthur looked up mildly annoyed and there sat at his desk with his legs up and tilting back in the chair was his little brother…America. The other brother Canada was sitting on the other side, and laughing at whatever the soda guzzling airhead was saying.

"Oh for the love of…what are you two doing in my study?" He gave a stern glance at America first, because it was always America starting anything. Alfred was stuffing a cheeseburger in his face and chewed nosily. Swallowing, he looked over at his brother with a smile.

"Oh hey England, how's it going?" He held the burger in his hand, and several drops of ketchup fell upon the desk. Canada saw this and grabbed a napkin to clean up some of the mess his brother was making. This annoyed the hell out of Arthur who was always pristine in appearance and attitude. Alfred smiled at his big brother, but of course the Brit did not give him a warm reply.

"Would you kindly answer my question? What in damnation are you doing here? The both of you!"

"Well…brother, we came over to see about certain oil spill in the Atlantic, some trade imports and exports issue…I had to help…its so tiring being the Hero…tsk tsk." Said America.

"Then why are you here? Go back and deal with it in your own land. I have so much to do it isn't even funny! Sealand is back to staying with me, I need to speak with Germany again have no ides when its going to happen, and you are getting on my last nerve!" He slammed his hands down on the desk, and this caused Canada to jump slightly. America took another bite of his burger, and a swig of his beverage.

"But come on…I need help, how could you not want to help the hero…ugh, such an annoyance."

England walked over to the side of the desk where America was sitting. He pushed the chair back so it wasn't tilting anymore, and leaned down to his brother's height. With a smile, he spoke to him gently.

"Is that right little brother? You hate being the hero? Well…I have some rather big disappointing news for you." He suddenly grabbed the nation by the ear and pulled him up. "You have to be the Hero for a lot of things, so get over it, and suck it up!" He released Alfred and walked away from the desk. "Clean up my desk you fat ass…and get out there and do something, I am sure your land has a lot of things that need to be "cleaned up."

The two brother nations looked up at their older brother with a frightening feeling. Much like when the two had done something naughty, and were awaiting England to arrive in the study, they just sat there.

"Well? Seriously go Alfred…and Matthew, go see if he needs help." He stood with his arms crossed and the two nations quickly got up and scrambled out of the room in record speed. Before they were out completely though, he called out to them. "Hey wait you two! Come back for a moment." Alfred and Matthew walked back in, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah bro? What do you want?" Said America with quite a tone. England glared at him.

"I just realized too…I am expecting Japan today. He and I are going over a couple of things. Please…if you wish to sit in on the meeting, I believe that would be very prudent. I may even have Sealand join in, you know, to get his feet wet. Anyway, please take care of whatever it is you need to accomplish, but be back a little later. I am expecting him around seven. You two are obviously dismissed.

Alfred of course left his mess. Shaking his head, Arthur walked over to the desk and sat down. Hughes soon came in with tea and biscuits.

"Hello sir, good to see you back. I assume you are most excited with Young Master Peter back right?"

"Yes of course…but he seems very confused at what he wants. He leaves here with Sweden, and then that same night he wants to go back. Maybe I ought to have a talk with him. Do you think?"

"Of course sir…I think that would be wise." Hughes looked over on the desk and saw America's mess. 'Shall I clear this away my lord?" England rolled his eyes, and thanked his butler immensely.

"Of course Hughes…please. I swear, Alfred and Matthew have never changed. Do you remember that time when Canada first came to the mansion, and they buried my pendant and watch?"

"But of course my lord. Such silly lads they were."

"Silly? Pains in my rear they were. Anyway let me go check on him. I shall return."

England walked out of the study and up the stairs. He had much on his mind, but mainly focused it on the child. Once he arrived by the door, he heard little talking. The door was slightly ajar and the boy was sitting on the floor with his toys. He held a toy wooden soldier and made it walk. In a deep voice, he narrated it.

"Okay men…time to start this war. We must bomb Japan, and take over their land. Hurry come along troops!" He walked the soldier and then threw it on the ground. Looking past the toys, he grew upset. "Oh I wish I had someone else to play with…there is nobody here. Papa and Tino are much too busy being alone, and big brother has so much work…I just wish there was a little boy for me to play with." England walked away from the door and felt an immediate sense of sadness, and he thought to himself.

"_I feel just awful…the little chap never even had a choice but to be alone all the time. I understand there is Latvia, but he is not always around to play with my little Peter…oh if only there was a way to make the child smile." _England all of a sudden got a wicked idea in his head.

He decided to try something. In the deepest part of his mansion was a secret layer. It wasn't used much, just when England would dabble a little in black magic, and sometimes summon demons, when he always ended up summoning Russia by accident. It was a very silly thing to do, and thankfully all the while with America and Canada growing up in the mansion, they had never come across this area.

He made sure the door was shut, and locked. On the floor he took a piece of chalk and drew a ritual looking symbol, again something he had done in the past. He walked over to a article of clothing that was hung up on a nail. It was his ritual garment black cloak. Putting it on, he was now ready.

Closing his eyes, he knelt down on the ground, and started with an eerily chant. What he was going to do was something entirely different and completely dangerous, but he wanted to for little Sealand's sake. He was finally beginning to understand how the child felt and he breathed a deep sigh, it was going to happen now. He began with a few words of Latin.

"_Parum puer, parum puer. Verto mihi in aliquantulus puer." _He chanted the same thing over exactly five times. Five times the chant, five times he circled the floor as he stood up, and five being the magic number. He twirled around, and in a matter of moments, he felt something inside him tingle. His body shot spurts of hot and cold, and his eyes went dizzy. Grabbing at his throat, he felt it tense up. Speaking softly he did not recognize his own voice, as it sounded higher.

The clothing he was wearing was now too large for him, and he rolled back the sleeves. He walked towards the door and because the outfit he was wearing was too large, he tripped and fell to the ground. Little five year old England suddenly burst into tears, but he tried to contain his cries, as he did not want anyone to hear him.

"_I have to get upstairs…but…but I don't want to be found out. Oh no…how will I do this?" _He thought to himself. He certainly felt like he retained his adult qualities, but not all. He left the room, but making sure the door was closed, he walked up the stairs. The cape that he was wearing had since fallen off, and now, being his height, he was only wearing a white button up shirt, as everything was too large for him.

Because America and Canada had left, there were only the maids, wait staff, and Hughes around. Being that it was a little later in the afternoon, they might have been in the servants quarters having their lunch, and taking their scheduled breaks. Seeing as the coast was clear, he approached the stair case, and walked up it. Becoming so excited to show himself off to Peter, he hadn't expected anyone to be around. He walked past his own bedroom, and Genevieve the maid was in there changing the linens. She had just got one of the corner areas when she saw the little England walk by, tip toeing. She suddenly waltzed out of the room and approached him.

"Hey! You there…Peter…what on earth are…" She stopped as England looked up at her with his big wide eyes. She did not say anymore as she quickly realized that this was not Peter, but someone who looked very similar to the master of the house. She knelt down to him, and looked him dead in the eyes. "Wait a moment…you're not Peter. Um hello…hi there little boy."

"Hi…" He just stared at her. A part of him knew it was his employed maid, but there was a shy part of him. He smiled and swished around in his oversized shirt. Genevieve suddenly put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Master Kirkland? Is that really you?" She smiled at him, and the boy blushed and nodded his head eagerly. She pushed the hair out of his eyes. "But…but why? What have you done to yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

England straitened up to attention. Though he was five, he retained some of his adult self, but not all. He did not like being lectured from someone beneath him. He perked up and stood with both hands behind him in the military stance.

"Genevieve…I KNOW what I was doing…and I…" He said this to her in a slight attitude. She raised an eyebrow knowing very well had to responded in a way not right to him, he might have gotten angry, but still…it was a five year old answering her back.

"My little lord…please…do not raise your voice to me…I am not sure how to respond to this." She looked around, and then spoke again. "Okay…we need to get you down to Hughes. Come along with me…and, you need a change of clothing."

She grabbed his hand, and he complied. Walking to England's room, she approached a trunk which held older clothing of when America and Canada were much smaller. Pulling out a pair of blue Capri knickerbockers and a white button up shirt, she dressed him appropriately. It was a perfect fit for the child. Once that was done, she and him walked down to the kitchen to where Hughes and the rest of the wait staff were. Sealand was still playing in his room, not knowing what was happening. They arrived and Hughes who was holding a cup of tea turned his attention to the apparent new small person standing before them. He stared at the child, and when it became apparent who he was seeing, he dropped his cup and held his hand to his mouth.

"Master…Master Kirkland? Is that you?" He walked over to the child as the other staff looked on. The boy laughed and nodded his head.

"Hello Hughes…guess what? I made myself small so I could now play with Peter!" He held on to Genevieve's hand and looked up at the man who had been with around for many, many years.

Hughes was an understanding man, and kept firm with all of England's beliefs, even when it came to the pure childish actions of Sealand and how those were handled. In his eyes, he was only so concerned about making sure everything was taken care of.

"But…my lord, isn't that a tad bit dangerous? I mean what if you can not change back?"

"Oh I can! Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself! I am a big nation. Its Sealand that needs looking after." He went to run away when Hughes caught his arm.

"Arthur Kirkland…you had best watch yourself…wouldn't want anything to happen to you. But since you have transformed yourself in a matter which I will not dare ask how it happened, I suppose you can go and see Peter. I assume he will be most pleased. Go on young man…I will prepare lunch for the both of you." He gave the child a quick swipe to his backside, and England ran up towards Sealand's room.

Arriving at the child's room, England pushed open the door, that was still slightly ajar, and pranced right in. Sealand was playing with his solders still, and looked up at the new boy standing before him. His eyes widened. He knew England and what he looked like up and down. Peter stared into the boy's familiar green eyes and suddenly cried out in joy.

"Big brother! Big brother is that you?" He still considered England as his big brother, though the new Arthur was indeed a year younger in age at five. He ran over to England and embraced him.

"Hi Peter…I am here to play!" He grabbed his brother's hand and the two ran down the steps, causing much commotion as the two arrived in the gardens, much of the staff watched as the two adorable boys rejoiced.

While the two played, Hughes stood at the window watching, he was slightly worried on what was going to happen with England being little. He looked over at Genevieve and smiled shaking his head.


	10. Delightful in the End

"Okay! So we have all the bad men captured…they are going to be locked up!" Said Arthur as he clasped his hands together and looked over at the stuffed animals and toy solders that were lined up and tied with string. Casting a glance over at Sealand, he smiled.

"Yes! We need to establish a big task force." Said Peter as he casually eyed the animals. He looked at his brother and then suddenly remembered something. "I gotta go inside and get something…I will be right back!" He left England who stayed and sat down making sure the captured did not escape.

Little Sealand ran back to the mansion, and he opened the heavy double doors. Hughes was no where in sight, and the maids were busy cleaning. He wanted to get his skip ropes that his older brother had confiscated. He figured if England was little like himself, he wouldn't remember, and therefore, he could use them again. The only place they would be was either England's bedroom, or the nation's study. He ran up the steps and went into the bedroom yet. The bed was made and in pristine appearance. The little boy wanted to know where his skip rope would have been hidden, had they been in the bedroom. He ran over to the bed and looked under. Nothing. He walked over to the wardrobe and looked through the many shirts and suits. Still nothing. Casting a sigh of annoyance, he stamped his foot, and then walked out of the room towards the study. Walking in the forbidden room, he strolled over to the desk, and opened on of the drawers. His eyes lit up, and saw the jump robes laying in a coiled pile. Rejoicing, he picked them up and went to leave, but stopped as he looked up and saw America with folded arms, and Canada standing behind him.

"Peter…what are you doing in big brother's study? I would have never thought you would have liked to be in here on your own willingly." He smirked and then was about to talk when Canada spoke up.

"Yeah…cause Alfred you were _ALWAYS_ in here right? Remember that time you climbed up the tree? And like an ass…you went and…" Matthew was silenced with a deathly stare from America.

"Shut up jackass!" He punched Canada in the arm, and then turned his attention back to Sealand. "Now…as I was saying…what do you think you are doing in here? I know very well you are aware of staying out of this room, as well as the billiards. Do you not recall what happened when you were playing?"

Sealand looked angrily at America while gritting his teeth. He had just wanted to retrieve his property, and head back outside.

"You can't tell me not to go in here. This is big brother's room, and there is nothing YOU can do about it." The boy shouted the words and ran past America, ducking under his arms as the nation went to grab him. Canada just stood and watched as the child took to incredible speeds down the hall and towards the front door. Arthur just turned around and faced his brother.

"What the hell man? Why didn't you grab the brat? Ugh…I always have to be the hero. Come on you idiot!" America grabbed his brother by the arm and the two ran after the child.

Sealand thought by getting a head start, he would have gotten away, but this did not happen, the child was laughing and looking back towards the two older nations running after him that he hadn't noticed Hughes standing by the door. The little nation ran right into the man's legs and fell backwards. Looking up, Hughes stood with his arms to his side, and a glare in his eyes.

"Whatever is Young Master Peter doing running in the halls?" The frightened boy got up, and looked down the hall to America and Canada running, and catching up to the little tyrant. Hughes smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Listen little boy! You can't run from me and get away with it little brat! I shall tell Arthur on you, and boy are you going to get it!" Alfred said as he tried hard to catch his breath. He looked around expecting his big brother to come out at any moment, as there was entirely too much noise and would certainly break his concentration. "Hey where is England anyway?"

Sealand grabbed Hugh's hand, and looked up at the man who cleared his throat.

"Erm…well its quite a conundrum that's happened. It seems that Master Kirkland has…" Hughes was interrupted by the doors opening and Arthur running in full force, only to stop and look around at his brothers standing there looking very puzzled.

"Arthur!" Shouted Peter, and the two boys giggled as Sealand ran over to him.

Two of the strangest facial expressions formed on America and Canada's faces. Barely able to get anything out…America put his hand to his mouth and bit a fingernail.

"Is that…is that…oh my god…is that…." He could not get the words out, and was jabbed in the side by Canada who was able to get in more words than Alfred at this point.

"I think what fattie is trying to get out it…IS THAT BIG BROTHER?" Arthur looked up at the two nations and smiled shyly. Hughes grabbed both children's hands and took them to his side. While looking at Matthew and Alfred, he nodded kindly.

"Yes well…it seems with the madness of this mansion, and how busy your older brother always is, he took it upon himself to change himself…although I am still beyond capable of knowing how, and is now having some play time to little Peter. Which I know see as not a bad time at all for the two." Looking at both sets of eyes, he smiled. "Right o' young men?"

"Yes Hughes! Can we go back outside now?" Asked an unbothered England who clearly did not even consider his brother's Canada and America's reactions one bit. The butler though happy for the children's excitement, held on firmly to their hands.

"Ah, outdoor activities will have to cease for the moment my young lads. Lunch is being prepared and I will ask the two of you to go and have Genevieve help you wash up. Hurry now, get on with it you young rascals." He watched the two scurry down the hall, and then turned his attention to America who was still speechless. "Master Alfred?"

America just stared and then ran his hand over his face sounding slightly aggravated.

"Hughes…what the HELL is going on? Why is our older brother a little kid?"

"Ah, well Master Jones…it seems in the night, Master Kirkland took it upon himself to alter his appearance for the Young Master Peter. You see, little Peter is always upset that he has no one to play with. Unlike the two of you when you were little, you had one another. So I believe all questions are answered, and if you lads would like to stay for a spot of lunch, it is ready now." Hughes turned from the two older nations and walked down the hall.

America just stood with his mouth open, and then looked at Canada. Scratching his head, and looking slightly nervous.

"Did…did any of that sound like it made sense to you dude? I mean…our big brother doing something like that for that little squirt Peter? What the hell man, he NEVER would have done that for us!"

"I believe the reason was already explained dear brother. Come on…lets go have some lunch before there is nothing left. Maybe we can persuade England to change back. I mean…he is just a little kid, there are ways of making him listen right?"

"Ugh…yeah…with repercussions. Nothing is ever going to go our way!" He ran down the hall with Canada trailing behind. Once the two arrived in the dining room, Sealand and England were already eating, which started with a watercress soup. Hughes who was standing by England's side, who was sitting at the head of the table looked up.

"Ah…Master Jones, and Master Williams. Come have a seat. Lunch today will be started off with a delightful watercress soup, followed by a delightful chicken curry, and some treacle pudding for dessert."

America frowned slightly. He hadn't really been over to England's house for dinner, and was badly missing his meal of hamburger, French fries and a cola soda right now. Sitting down, he cast an eye over at Arthur who was laughing with Sealand sitting on the left side of him. This angered America slightly, who hadn't had a laugh with his brother in a long time. Mainly the time the two spent was arguing who's land was being controlled, and the rise and fall of imports and exports. Sloshing a spoon around in the soup, he took a spoonful and slurped it down. No…this was nothing like a burger.

After the course of lunch was through, Sealand and England got down from the table and ran towards the front door, but were stopped by Hughes. He stood blocking the door with his hands on his hips.

"And where are the two of you going?" He looked at the both with concerned eyes. America and Canada walked away from the table and stood watching.

"We are going back outside Hughes…please let us by." Said a very polite Sealand. England nodded his head and because he was head of the house, this should have worked. Hughes then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Young Master Peter…I do believe you need to catch up on your studies, and now is a better time than any. Come along, we will go into the meeting room, more space there." Sealand looked up at the butler and frowned.

"Uh…Hughes…usually big brother teaches me…and he can't…he's a kid, so um…well, I don't hafta have a lesson." Sticking his tongue at Alfred, he went to walk away when he felt a tug of the arm. He looked up and it was America.

"Ahem…not getting away with your schooling that easily." He then looked over to England. "And uh…"big brother" if little Peter has to go through with the schooling, you might as well endure it." He grinned to the little Brit who was seething.

"No America! There is no way you are going to school us. Are you really serious? You can't teach education worth a bloody shit!" The boy shouted this and grabbed Sealand's hand. "Come on…lets go…"

America looked over to Canada who was shaking his head. Hughes had a bewildered look on his face.

"Hughes…take those two down to the study." He cast a raised eyebrow at Sealand, and especially England. Hughes nodded and apprehended both boys by the ears. Sealand complied, but England stalled as much as possible.

Stopping, Hughes feeling like what he was doing was very necessary, picked up Arthur, and held him under his arms, while still holding on to Sealand. Both children were very unhappy.

"Un hand me Hughes! This is an order. Put me down right now!" The child struggled in the elder Butler's arms, and as they walked, they approached Arthur's study. Setting the child firmly on the ground, England ran over to his desk and stood behind it with a glare.

America and Canada stood in the dining room still exasperated and slightly frightened by their pint sized older brother's behavior just now.

"What the hell?" Shouted America. "Oh man…he is a freaking little terror. How are we going to deal with that? He is down in the study with Hughes. You know what happens in the study when one acts up. Oh this is so very, very wrong."

Canada looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. Clasping a hand on his shoulder, he spoke gently.

"Why is it so very, very wrong?" The nation smiled gently to the nervous wreck that was America. Alfred just breathed in and replied.

"What? Well…I have to go and punish him. There is NO WAY he is getting away with that type of behavior and…" America stopped as suddenly he heard the door chimes. Puzzled because normally Hughes was always there to answer it, or one of the maids, he stared.

"Oh for heavens sake Alfred…it's a door, you hoser…answer it!" Matthew walked to the door, and pulled it open. To his surprise it was Sweden and Finland. Looking at the two nations with a slightly upset face, he welcomed them in. "Eh…heh heh…hi Berwald…Tino…um what an unexpected and delightful surprise."

Sweden walked in with Finland trailing behind. America did what he thought was right and shook the two nations hands. After a moment of silence…Sweden spoke up.

"So…America, Canada…vhat brings you to England's house? Its very rare that Tino and I see the two of you together. That's very nice…visiting your brother I presume?" The hulking nation walked towards the hall, but stopped.

"Eh…England is not technically here…um…something minor sort of happened…and…" America tensed up. Finland put a hand on the nation's hand, and smiled.

"Well…I mean, if England is not available, perhaps you can leave him a message, we're going to take Peter out for the day, let him enjoy some time with his Papas."

"Yes…well what my dear brother means to say is…" Canada was cut off by the shrill yelling coming from down the hall.

"NO NO NO Hughes…get out of my study at once! Leave…you have no business here!" The voice shouted, and in its tiny sound, both Berwald and Tino's ears perked up. England…sounded very much like Sealand because of the rejuvenation, and this made the two Nordics believe their son was being extremely cheeky.

"Vhy that naughty little boy. He knows better. Come Tino…let's have a little "talk" with Peter."

Before America and Canada could say anything, Sweden took off towards the study. He would be damned if he let Sealand talk to any elder that way. Tino followed after.

"Oh shit…Berwald wait…that's not…oh crap….man…we shouldn't have come over. Come on Matt, we gotta get to the bottom of this!" America raced down the hall, with Canada trailing behind.

"Now Young Master…you know you don't speak like that. Don't be rude, I was simply following orders. Please try and calm down." Hughes stood on the other side of the desk as he eyed the boy. Sealand stood by the couch watching the two.

"Hughes…I want you to leave, I order you to leave at once. I just want to be here alone, with Peter, and we want to play. Go away!" The little England pounded his fists on the desk, and this made Hughes have no other choice than to oblige. He bowed and sighed.

"Yes my lord." He walked to the door opening it just in time to have Sweden and Finland run in. "Oh Master's Berwald…Master Tino, what a lovely surprise." Hughes turned to the boys who were now standing next to one another.

"Good afternoon Hughes…I heard some rather shocking shouting come from here…tell me vhere is Young Master…" Berwald looked over to his son, and then to the boy next to him. "Eh…Peter?"

"Papa!" Sealand ran to his father and embraced him. Putting his hands down to the boy's shoulders, he pulled him slightly away and gave the boy a firm pat on the backside.

"Peter Kirkland…I hope that vasn't you I just heard being most ill-mannered just now." He held the boy who looked up getting most upset.

"No Papa…it wasn't me…it was…" He looked back to England who stood biting back his lip. Even as an adult, England was slightly terrified of Sweden. Being a child did not help the factor.

"Ah ha! There you are, you little brats!" America ran into the room before Sealand could say anything. England's eye's widened as he backed himself towards the wall behind the desk. America walked towards him. "You "big brother" are in a lot of trouble…and I am not going to stand it any longer." He looked over at Sealand with a grin. "And you little one…I will just let your father handle you, and your tongue."

Sweden thoroughly confused held his son close to him, but spoke.

"Vhat is going on here Alfred…please tell me as I am so troubled right now."

"Ah well, its looks like since Sealand always wants to play, our "little" England decides to change himself…don't ask me how, into a child. He made some wrong moves there, because while he lacks his adult persona, he doesn't lack the adult language…and that my friend has gotten him into much trouble…the BOTH of them!"

"Ugh…I am still so confused…but I vill not go any further. Come Sealand…ve vill leave these two alone, and your Papa Tino and I vill speak with you in the sitting room, come vith me young man." he extended out a hand, not letting the boy respond, and looking back at his brother, Sealand mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to England. The three left, and now it was just Canada, America and England.

Closing the door, Matthew stood by while America stood on one end of the desk, facing his menace of a brother on the other side. No one spoke, but glares were exchanged. Being the adult though, Alfred broke the ice.

"You know…I never thought I would _ever _be in this situation. Matthew and I were always on the other side of the desk…and you looking down upon us. You had no right to behave in that manner…and you know it." America thought that he sounded very grown up, not that he wasn't, but most of the time he was more childish than Sealand. Expecting a smart response, England just held a firm upper lip. "No answer? Alright then…you're…you're going to get it now."

With a flash of speed, and the child not being able to get away, America jumped over the desk, grabbed England by the arm, sat down on the window seat that adorned the room, and took the boy across his lap. Looking up at Canada, the nation nodding approvingly.

"Dear Matthew…the slipper if you will. Please fetch it." Said an unusually chipper America.

"But of course Alfred." Matthew made his way over to the desk, opened the familiar drawer, while a wriggling England watched and became very upset. Canada grabbed the implement, and placed it into america's hand.

"Thank you!" America was no longer nervous, and he knew that England would most likely throttle him once he was back to his original size, but that was not happening now.

Pulling down the boys knickerbockers, he pulled down the undergarments. England whined slightly, but could not say a thing. Canada stood by, crossing his arms, while America raised the slipper and let it fall with a smarting crisp smack.

"Owwwwwww…stupid America…stupid Canada." The yells coming from the child only earned him more slaps. America gave the child ten well firm licks, and then handed Canada the slipper.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Alfred fixed his brother's clothing, and put him upright, holding him close, hushing his softly.

"Its aright now brother, calm down." The child choked on his tears, and then freed himself from the grip. Landing on the ground, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked at the two older nations.

"I'm…I'm going to go see Sealand…he needs me…" The boy had tears streaming down his face still and ran out of the room. Shrugging his shoulders, America stood up.

"That was not at all like I had ever imagined. Ugh…that was exactly like when we were little…and it sucked to do that to him. Now I know what Sealand must feel like." The two nations left the study and walked down to the dining room. Hughes was serving tea.

"I am most upset vith you little one." Said Sweden as he held the crying boy over his knee, finishing off the last of the spanking the child had earned with his wicked tongue towards Hughes and America. Sweden let the boy down, and running to his Tino, Finland held him close, and fixed his outfit.

"I…uh…I am sorry Papa…(sniff…sniff)…England was playing with me…" He held Finland tighter, and seeing this resulted in Sweden walking over and reaching out to the boy.

"Ugh, Peter…ve can't keep having this talk. You need to obey your elders. Even if England is Master here, and vhatever happened to him…just need to obey little one." He was silenced by the dining room chimes. Which meant that tea was ready for all.

He held the child, and took Tino's hand, they walked to the dining room. Once there, they were joined by America and Canada who were already seated. The only nation that was missing was England. America looked around the room.

"Hey um…Peter…did you see where your brother went?" He looked at the child, who from the looks of it had been punished.

"No…um…I was with my Papas…" He sniffed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The was more talk, and when finally something should have been done about it, a distinctive voice came from the doorway.

"Hello everyone…sorry I am late, awfully rude of me." England, now strangely back to being an adult nation strolled over to his head seat and sat down, but not before asking in a slight uncomfortable tone. "Er…Hughes, be a gent…fetch a pillow…"

Hughes smiled and at once sprang to the sitting room, grabbed a cushion, and handed it to Arthur. Looking around, America and Canada just shuddered with fear. England smiled at them both.

"Nothing to worry about dearest brothers…everything is in the past." Looking over to his guests, he smiled. "Hello Berwald…Tino, so lovely to see you. Please forgive my previous appearance. Working with something I will never do again." He then winked at Sealand. "And Peter…I will make it a point to always make time for playing."

"Okay big brother!" The boy smiled as he held his tea and sipped.

"Everyone, lets just enjoy a lovely tea time!" England spoke with laughter ensuing. The whole room erupted with laughter, and many fun times were shared throughout the night. Peace was installed in the Kirkland home at last.


	11. Town Visit

**Tee hee…I did it again with this one too. Chapter updates because I missed Sealand so much. There is more to be told, and chapters are going to continue until I have had enough…but really…who can't get enough of little Peter Kirkland?**

With everyone sitting at the table enjoying their spots of tea, Sealand looked over to his big brother. A slight sense of sadness came over him because while his brother did promise to play with him more, it was not the same as playing with another little boy. Casting an eye over to America and Canada, he wondered. If they could somehow turn into little boys, then he would have two friends to play with, but how was that going to happen? He would have to contemplate this again.

Finishing the last of their tea, Sweden and Finland stood up. Berwald looked over to England and nodded.

"Er Arthur, ve have come today to take Peter out, and spend some time vith his papas. So much as happened, and vell, ve vould like to have some family time, if that is alright with you?"

England stood up, and casting an eye at the little boy, he then straightened up and responded.

"Er, yes, of course…I am not to stop you from enjoying the time with little Peter. Go out, enjoy the day, do whatever needs to be done."

Sweden walked over to Sealand, and held out a hand. Leaning down he kissed the boy's head, and then spoke.

"I vish for him to stay a couple of days, you know…it vill be a lot different than last time. I think he knows that. Right Peter?"

"Yes Papa…I want to see Hana, I bet she missed me." The boy grabbed Sweden's hand, and pulled. "Come Papa, I want to go!"

"Alright, alright…be patient. Say goodbye to your brother, and then ve vill go."

Sealand ran over to England, and embraced his legs. He then took his papa's hands, and the three walked out doors, and back to Berwald's home. With the greater portion of the company gone, England sat back down at the table and looked to his other younger brothers. America sat sipping his tea, that he never really liked unless it was drowning in milk and sugar, and then cast an eye over to Matthew, who looked anywhere but at England. Something needed to be said.

"So…eh…how did that feel? The power…the control….hmmm?" England cast an eye over at America who had taken a sip of his tea, and nearly choked on it. Gasping for breath, he turned to Arthur and stuttered out slightly.

"Eh…you…you said…you said it was in the past, and nothing to worry about. Why are you bringing it up…and almost causing me a heart attack?"

England put down his tea cup, and burst into laughter. He had to laugh because America was still afraid of his brother in such a way. Matthew just watched the altercation, and smiled slightly.

"You don't need me to cause you to have a heart attack Alfred…have another one of those burgers, and I think that'll take care of it quickly. I am merely having a go with you. You see, you two chaps were always such rascals when you were younger, that I only felt it necessary to act up being the same age as you two once." He grabbed a biscuit off a plate, and munched on it. Canada then responded.

"You…acted up on purpose? Maple leaf…that's a little extreme don't you think?"

Shrugging his shoulders and then laughing, he felt alive. Not that he was going to change himself back at any old time, but he liked to consider it.

"I didn't technically act up…I mean I was five…and you know five year olds can be quite the naughty little buggers. But alas…its over. Come, if you too are quite finished, I need to get this cleaned up, and then I am off to have a meeting with Japan…and ugh…Italy. If he isn't the most annoying nation I have ever met."

America stood up, and looked over at Canada. Eyes becoming less nervous, he walked to his brother, and grabbed his hand.

"Uh…come into town with me Matthew…I need to get some things." he winked, and then looked over to England. "Hey Britain…do you need anything from the market? Since its just you here alone, I figure we would come over for dinner or something…sound good?"

"Yes, yes…fine whatever. I need to get on with some work. You two are more than happy to sit in on the meeting. I do find it very helpful to have my brother's see things together."

"Er okay…we will stop by, do we have time to go into town first?" Said America.

"Yes, I have to get some things done in my study anyway. Be back in an hour and a half though…alright?"

Alfred nodded, and him and Matthew left in a hurry. The exited the mansion, and an explosion erupted from America's lips.

"Omg dude…he's totally pissed at us! Didn't you hear it in the tone of his voice…oh man…he is so not going to ever forgive us."

"What do you mean…honestly Alfred…he said he was fine, so forget about it! Come on, if we don't hurry, the meeting will start without us."

"No, you don't understand…I got in trouble a hell of a lot more than you Matthew. When he says everything is fine, it is sure as shit not fine. Oh man…oh man…ugh…"

"Look…you can keep whining, or we can walk and you can whine at the same time. Seriously, come on!"

The two walked and arrived in town.

At Sweden's home, the three arrived, and immediately after setting foot in, Carina greeted them, but had in her hand a letter. Hana ran down the hall yipping and pawing her master's feet. Sealand giggled and knelt down to pet it. Sweden raised an eyebrow at the note.

"Vhat is this Carina? Ugh…something to do vith…" His attention was disturbed by his son, and the dog becoming all riled up. "Peter, don't get dirty, you only just arrived, and I don't vant to have to scold you right away. Go find something to do…I vill be right back." He headed down the hall, all the meanwhile muttering in Swedish dialect holding the note with a grip.

Finland did not follow, but handed his coat to Carina. He smiled at her, and then back down at the boy.

"Carina…if you would, please prepare something to drink, like iced tea, and bring some cookies for Peter."

The maid agreed, and walked down to the kitchen. Finland sifted through some other letters, and then grabbed a newspaper, and spoke to Sealand.

"Come little one, come with me to the parlor. You can play with Hana there, and then I can keep an eye on you until Papa comes back okay?"

"Okay Papa Tino." He ran ahead of Finland, and arrived in the room, with the fluffy white dog trailing behind. Finland sat down in one of the seats and began reading, and Sealand sat down on the floor, with the dog slumping down beside him, tongue out, panting. Sealand had managed to get out a picture book and read quietly.

In his office, Sweden was not too happy. He had received a letter from Denmark, urging him to come back, and join. How many times was this going to happen? How many meetings did he have to sit through with Gabriel and tell him he was not interested. This was upsetting him very much. He took the letter and ripped it up, throwing it into the wastepaper basket. Once that was through, he contemplated what the day held. He had his son, for once, he was going to enjoy some time with him, and hopefully not run into any trouble. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the door, and exited the room. Walking down the hall, he heard Sealand talking, and knew it was coming from down in the parlor. Smiling, he arrived, and saw that Finland had the boy in his lap, and the two were looking at a picture book together.

"Isn't that sweet…vhat are you two reading?"

Sealand looked up and smiled. He held the book up high, and it was Finnish book of nursery rhymes. Something that Peter had took out at every visit. The child did not get sick of the same stories.

"Again? Oh little one…you never cease to amaze me." He walked over to the other chair next to Finland, and sat down. The paper beside him, he grabbed it up. It was nice to spend some time together.

Carina came down the hall with the tea trolley, and wheeled it in. She had the iced tea, and cookies, and some coffee for Sweden. Pouring them each a drink, she handed them out. Sealand walked over to the cart, and grabbed some cookies, taking a bite out of one, and happily chewing. Berwald spoke quietly to Finland about the letter, and kept an eye on the child, who was sitting down on the ground, next to the curious and hungry dog.

"Here Hana, do you want some cookie?" The boy broke off a small piece and fed it to the dog. He turned his head, and looked over at the two older nations, but they were not paying any attention. Sweden took his hand, and ran a finger through Finland's hair, and the nation returned the favor with a polite smile, blushing.

The dog gobbled up the morsel and licked its lips for more. Seeing as he had not been caught, he gave the dog a bigger piece, while still eating some for himself. The dog barked slightly slobbering and getting excited for the delicious treat. Its whines and hysterics caused Sweden to cast a gaze at the boy, and the mutt.

"Uh, Peter…vhat are you doing? Stop that at once! Hana can not eat people food. She vill get sick! I have told you that before…and you know that!" He stood up, and saw that there were crumbs on the floor. The boy looked up, slightly afraid. He had already disobeyed, and became dirty. Crumbs were all over his outfit.

Finland quite alarmed looked over to the dog who was panting heavily. Hana was kept on a strict diet of dog food, and water. Anything else usually made the dog sick. He walked over to the boy, and reached down, pulling him up by the arm.

"_Tuhma, Tuhma Petrus!" _He gave the boy a few firm smacks on his backside, and turned him back around. This caused the boy to start crying, as his Tino had a hard hand. "Already…you cause mischief!"

Sweden grabbed the boy up in his arms, hushing him, and walking out of the room. Finland would have to see if the dog was okay. It most likely would be, but he would have to double check. Speaking to him in low tones, Sweden just mentioned to him that he was slightly upset, but no real harm was done.

They arrived in Peter's room. The boy was seated down on the bed, and Sweden cleared the hair out of the child's face. His few tears stained his face, and he looked up at the blond haired nation.

"I am sorry Papa…I didn't mean to hurt Hana, will she be okay?" He wiped his nose with his sleeve, and looked into the man's eyes.

"Yes…she vill be fine, but you can not give a dog people food. They vill get very sick. Now…vhat do you vant to do?"

"Can we go into town Papa? I want to go to the book store…and uh, maybe the candy store?" He cast a smiling gaze at Berwald, and the nation responded.

"_Ja_, ve can go…but you need to change your clothing. Hana has gotten scuff marks on your shirt. Come now, let's pick out something else." He opened the wardrobe and took out a wonderfully new sailor suit, with Capri pants. It was a light blue, with navy trim, and very cute.

Sealand sighed a sigh of relief, and was glad it was not a crushed velvet suit. That would be the worst thing in the world. As he was changed, he rubbed his eyes, and looked up. Sweden was smiling, and took his hand.

"Come, ve go now. Let's stop by the parlor, and get Papa Tino, and ve vill all go together."

"Okay!" He embraced his hand, and they walked down the hall.

In the town, America and Canada walked through several shops. They had decided to purchase different things for dinner, but what Canada wanted, America didn't like, and what America wanted, Canada was sure England would object. Hamburgers and French fries were just not a healthy man course. They visited the deli, and the meat shop. They tasted samples of cheese, and some desserts too, but nothing was popping out at them. They talked back and fourth and got into little arguments, and this would go on for minutes at a time.

"You can't have chocolate cake as a main course Alfred…big brother will object. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Oh come on…we can have something else on the side, nothing wrong with a huge slice of cake."

The two went into disagreements, and America suddenly turned his head and saw Sweden, and Finland hand in hand, and little Sealand, holding Tino's other hand. Peter became excited seeing the two in the same area that he ran back to them, having Sweden and Finland catch up.

"Hey! Alfred…Matthew! What are you two doing here?" America smiled, and looked down.

"Ah…Peter…we are trying to figure out dinner tonight…is that why you are here?"

"Uh, uh…my Papa is going to buy me books and candy, and then we are going to get Hana a dog toy, and then maybe eat something, and then go home and play." The boy jabbered on, and then looked at both nations.

America watched with a smile, and looked over to the other two, who seemed to be taken away in a sentimental escape. Matthew punched Alfred's shoulder, and snapped him out of it.

"We have to *go* Alfred! Arthur wanted us back asap, and if we don't we are going to miss the meeting."

"Oh yeah! Darn…okay, well…" He gave the boy a pat on the head. "Hey little buddy, maybe when we see you again we can play….you know, just _like_ a bunch of kids…wouldn't that be a hoot!" He ran off to the hurried Canada, and turned back waving to the three.

Sealand stood slightly puzzled and then his eyes became wide. Did America actually say play, like a bunch of kids? He suddenly though of the idea…and had no idea how it was going to work…but he would try to figure out a way.


	12. Candy, Candy

"Peter come along…we still have to get to the book shop, and possibly stop at the sweets shop as well…unless you don't want to!" Said Finland as he stood next to Sweden. He had his arm looped inside of his Berwald's, and the two stood watching their little boy. Sealand shook his head out of his trance and looked back at his papas.

"Oh! No Papa Tino…I want to go get something sweet! Please, please, please!" The boy ran to the two and grabbed at Finland's hand and pounced up and down with a little smile. Tino put a hand on his head, and smiled down.

"Come little one, let's go." He grabbed his hand, while still holding on to Sweden and the three walked and approached the sweets shop first. Sweden figured the boy would get his candy, get that out of the way first.

Once they walked in, Sealand's eyes grew rather large and he jumped for joy. He went to go search for the perfect candy when Sweden reached out and grabbed his arm gently.

"Peter…excited as you may be, you need to stay close to me and Papa Tino. Find out vhat you vant, and then ve vill have to get going alright?"

"Okay…I am going to look now!" The boy took off and began searching. He looked at licorice, and malt balls. Chocolate bars, and hard candy.

His eyes widened as he looked at rows and rows of lollipops and every flavor of jelly beans. He walked over to a display of rather exotic looking taffy and had not looked where he was going, and bumped into another little boy. The child turned around with a large bag full of licorice and a semi mischievous look upon his face. He looked the same age as Peter…and Peter was very curious. Perhaps this boy could be his friend? He had silver-white hair, and violet eyes. Some of the licorice he was holding ended up in his mouth. Sealand approached him. He seemed a little surprised because there was a little bird near him. Eyes looking down, and then back up, he gently spoke.

"Hi! My name is Peter…what is your name?" Sealand waited and smiled at the boy. The child swallowed his candy and smiled back. He reached out his little grubby candy hand, but it was held back by an older looking nation wearing a sailor hat, and very strange barrette in his hair.

"Emil…I told you not to eat the candy until we get home…and…" The older nation looked down at Sealand, and smirked slightly. "Why hello little one."

Sealand was slightly frightened, because new adults made him nervous. He went to back up and walked into someone's legs. Turning around, he looked up and saw Sweden.

"Papa!" The boy scurried into the man's overcoat, and held firmly. Berwald stared down, and then looked up at the new nation.

"Hello dear Norway…very good to see you…and…" Sweden looked down at the boy with the licorice. He smiled. "Young Iceland…"

Norway, who did not want the boy to seem rude, pushed him a little, causing the boy to mutter a hello.

"Say hello Emil…don't be rude…you have met Mr. Sweden before."

"Uh…um hello." He backed into his brother's legs, and stared at the other little nation, so alike to him. Norway looked up at Sweden and held the boy close to his legs.

"So…Berwald…what brings you into town? I have not seen you in a very long time…we haven't been together for a long time. Eh…how was your escape from Denmark…ugh, that guy was a dick…er…" Norway looked down and held his mouth as he said a bad word. Correcting himself, he looked back at the blond nation. "Excuse me…he was not a wonderful nation."

"Yes vell, Tino and I have been doing very vell. And Sealand…Vell, ve are spending some time vith my little one."

"Oh yeah? Well…I have been shopping with the little brother, we need to get some other things. Um…I wouldn't mind having the two possibly meet, have a "playdate", that's what it is called right?" He leaned down and tussled the boy's hair. "Would you like that little brother?"

"Ooooh…yes I want to go Lukas! Please…yes let's go!" The boy pulled on his older brother's jacket. Norway smiled down, and then looked back up.

"Yes okay Emil…we will go. And Berwald…let me know when is a good time to bring my little brother over." He grabbed the child's hand as Sweden nodded. "Come little brother, we must pay for your candy, and then you need a wash…very dirty." He smiled and pulled the child to the cashier, and then they were gone.

Sweden looked at his boy, and smirked.

"Come along Peter…are you done? Did you pick out the candy that you vanted?"

Sealand held up what seemed like five pounds of candy. Casting a slightly worried eye for the boy's teeth, Berwald shook his head.

"You can not have this much candy little one. You vill have to put some back okay?" He stood with a sternness…and this did not sit well with Sealand.

"But…but Papa…I want all the candy! I have to have it Papa! Please? Please, please, please, please!" He was stamping his little feet. The nation had seemed to alert the attention of some people in the store. Berwald looking around quickly got down to one knee.

"_Petrus_! Cease your tantrum at once! You vill put some candy back right now, or you vill not get any at all!" His glasses glare erupting what seemed like lightning to the little nation, who gasped and dropped the bag. He backed away becoming slightly frightened and upset because he couldn't get his candy. Sweden looked again. "Come now little one…ve really must go."

Peter thought about it for a little while. If he didn't listen to his Papa, he could risk not getting any candy, but if he did, he would not get much. He felt like this was really unfair. Having to always stay with Arthur, candy was not given to him much. He thought about it, and then looked around. There was so much more there, and he wanted something else too, but he knew his father would object. Turning a snide smile, he handed the bag of malt balls to Sweden.

"Here you go Papa." He released them from his hands, and Sweden nodded with a smile.

"Thank you little one. I vill take some out, and then I vill pay for these. Your Papa Tino is vaiting for us outside. Stay here, I vill be right back." Sweden walked over to the counter and proceeded to pay for the sweets.

With his father busy, Peter felt like he needed to get something else. The store was slightly busy, so there was a good chance he could get away with what he was about to do. He saw a bag of jelly beans that he simply adored. The colors, and what he could only imagine as the delightful taste. He tip toed over to the bags, and slipped one in his hands, and held it under his jacket. Tino and Berwald would never find out. All he had to do was sneak it back, get it to his room, and have it hidden. Once this was accomplished, Sweden walked back over to the boy and extended a hand.

"Come along little one, ve need to head home. Ve have much to do."

The boy took his father's hand, and with a sly smirk, he giggled to himself. The two walked out, and Finland was waiting for them.

"Oh, goodness…you two took a long while. Did you have fun? Did you get some candy Peter?" Finland smiled down at the boy, while Sweden walked over to the nation, and held him by the waist. He spoke up and answered for the child.

"Oh yes, he got some malt balls…and, ve got to talk to Norway. He had his little brother vith him. I invited them over one of these days to maybe have some lunch, and have a nice visit." He held his love's hand tightly.

"Yes, that sounds like a very nice visit. Come let's go home. I am hungry and perhaps we can have something small to eat."

Sweden nodded, and he took Peter's hand. The little boy held his bag of malt balls, and held his shirt tightly, so he would not spill his jelly beans.

The walk back to Sweden's home was not far. Once they arrived, Sweden watched as Peter walked down the hall towards his room. Seeing this, Sweden raised an eyebrow at Finland. They smiled at one another, knowing that the child would want to play in his room, since when they walked in Hana and ran with the boy to his room. Finland leaned into Sweden and whispered in his ear. Chuckling, Berwald grabbed his hand, and the two walked down the opposite part of the house, towards their bedroom. The door closed, and all was quiet.

Meanwhile in Peter's room, the little boy took out the bag of malt balls and opened it. He took one in his hands and placed one to his mouth. It was so delicious, and with the creamy milk chocolate, his eyes closed and he rubbed his stomach, making little noises. As he rubbed his stomach, he almost forgot that he had the jelly beans. Taking them out of his coat, he took them and decided they needed to be hidden in a special place. Looking around the room, he couldn't think of anywhere special, but he gasped, and walked over to his wardrobe. Opening the doors, he put the beans in one of the drawers. Clearly they would be safe.

Finland rolled over on the bed and kissed Sweden's lips. He smiled and got out, putting on his clothing. Berwald watched, and just sighed a small relief. The two were so lucky to have one another, and Sweden felt like the luckiest nation.

"Come Berwald…Peter has been by himself…why don't we have a little something to eat, and then perhaps play a game or something?"

"Okay Tino…I am just going to freshen up." He got out of the bed, and walked to the washroom. He brushed his teeth, and rubbed at his eyes. Tino waked out of the room and down towards the boy's bedroom.

As he reached the room, he could hear the little boy playing with his toys. Getting slightly closer to the door, the nation knocked softly. He heard a little scampering and then the door opened.

"Hi Papa Tino! What are you doing?" The boy ran to him and hugged his legs. Finland leaned down and kissed his head.

"Nothing much little one, I am going to have a little something to eat prepared for us and…" He looked down at the boy who's face was covered slightly in chocolate. Tapping his foot slightly, Tino's face turned a little upset. "Peter…have you been eating all your candy that you got today?"

The boy backed away, and his lip quivered. He had indeed had a little too much, and his stomach would be upset, but he did not want to answer the older nation.

"Um…Papa Tino…I…I eated…some…not all…"

"Peter, give me the bag…I'll put them away okay?"

The boy neither nodded okay or said no…he just waited. Tino looked at him and then cleared his throat.

"Why don't you join Papa down stairs. He is waiting in the dining room for you. Go on now…and have Carina wash your face before you sit down. I will be there in a little while."

Sealand paused for a moment, but not wanting to be scolded by his Tino, he ran out of the room and went to join Berwald. Once the child had left, Tino looked around the room. There were several places he saw, but his eyes widened as he looked to the wardrobe. He was pretty sure the boy would never look in the wardrobe to get the candy, because the boy never dressed himself. Taking a stroll over, he opened one of the doors and looked inside. There were several outfits for the boy, and shoes on the ground level. There were also drawers which held the boy's undergarments and socks. He opened one and noticed that there was another bag of something. Curious he snatched up the bag. Jelly beans…Finland did love jelly beans. Perhaps the boy had picked them out for Tino and was hiding them. He grabbed them up, opened them and proceeded to walk out and down to the dining room.

Once he arrived, Tino saw Sealand sitting on his Papa's lap, and the boy was placing a spoon on Berwald's nose, along with the child trying to balance a spoon on his own nose. Sealand laughed as Sweden would occasionally dig his fingers into the child's sides and tickle him. This made Tino smile. Sweden looked up as the nation approached.

"Hello my sweet…just about to start having some lunch, or vhatever chef has prepared. Vhat have you got there in your hand." He dug his finger in Sealand's side again making the boy giggle, and then Peter looked up. He gasped as he saw Tino with the bag of jelly beans, and a wave of worry came across his face.

"Oh…some jelly beans…I think our little boy was being sweet picking these out for me…they are simply delicious." He plucked a finger in and took one of the cherry ones out."

Sealand felt his father's hands tighten around his little waist, and this made the boy want to get down right away.

"Um…Papa…I gotta get down, I have to go see if Hana wants to play with me and…and…"

Sweden was starting to get upset, but followed through and let the boy down, but he made sure the child did not go anywhere. He held the child's shoulders and looked him into the eyes.

"Peter Kirkland…vhere did you apprehend those jelly beans from?" The cold eyes from his father made the boy look everywhere but at Sweden. Tino seemed a little curious too, and chocked his head. Berwald did not like to be kept waiting.

"Um…um I got them from the candy store Papa…"


	13. Gravlax

Little Peter stood in his father's grip and made every intention of looking the man in the eyes, although it was very difficult because his father, a proud nation, was also very scary sometimes. He gulped and looked over to Finland.

"Yeah see, Berwald…he got them from the candy store, what's the big situation?" Finland reached into the bag, and took a few more jelly beans into his hands, and then popped them into his mouth. He still did not understand the situation.

Sealand wiggled himself from his father's grip and went near his Papa Tino. Finland gave Sealand some jelly beans, and tussled his hair. The boy took some, but did not eat them because he was getting a glare from Berwald. Looking up at Finland, Sweden cleared his throat.

"The situation is dear Tino…is that I paid for chocolate malt balls…however, I do not recall paying for jelly beans."

He cast a gaze at little Peter who now stood behind Finland, and grabbed at the nation's coat. Tino was beginning to tense up as well. He knew that little Peter would know better than to steal. He pulled the boy around, and held him by the shoulders, looking to the child with compassionate eyes.

"Peter…did you steal these jelly beans?" Finland just looked at the boy, and sensed that the child was extremely terrified and sorry for his misdeeds.

The boy started to get teary eyed and was rubbing his hands together. He looked up and wanted to say something, but when he tried to talk, he would start to cry and bite back his lip. It was a very upsetting moment. Berwald then got up from his chair and walked over to the boy, holding out his hand, expecting the child to take it. Sealand just looked up.

"If you are not going to answer, then I suppose you had done a naughty thing…come vith me…down to my study."

The boy gasped and backed away to Finland putting his hands behind his bottom and shaking his head.

"No, no…no…Papa…please…no…I…I didn't mean to…I just, I just wanted to get you and Papa Tino a present…and I knew jelly beans were good…and please Papa…please don't spank me…please!"

"You have no choice in the matter, come now…vith me…" Sweden grabbed the child's hand, and was about to head down the hall when he was stopped by Carina coming down the hall in a huff. He looked up with a questioning expression. "Yes Carina…vhatever could be the matter now?"

"Oh…um sorry Mister Oxenstierna…its just…um you have a phone call. It seems to be Mister Bondevik."

Sealand looked at her like she was an angel sent down to the earth, just to save him. Releasing the boy's arm, Berwald cleared his throat.

"Ah…Norway…I have been expecting his call. Carina, I vill take it in my study." Turning to Finland, he leaned in and whispered. "Ve have some business to speak about, so it might be a little vhile. I shall see you possibly later." He then turned back to Peter and shook a finger at him. "And you young man, do not think for one moment I am finished speaking vith you. Go right to your room, and you stay there until Carina comes and gets you."

Sweden turned and headed down the hallway towards his office in a slight hurry. This left Finland and Sealand standing there. Tino was more forgiving than Berwald, but he still felt like the child was wrong. Grabbing the child up in his arms, he walked out of the room with Peter in tow. The boy did not say anything because he was now sulking. Once they arrived to the child's quarters, Finland set him down. Leaning down, he turned the child around, gave him two hard swats to his backside, and pushed him slightly forward.

"Go on little one…lay down…Papa will be in later…I expect you to stay in here and think about what you have done."

This was not fair to Sealand. He was just trying to get a present for his Papas. Stamping his feet slightly, the boy sobbed slightly, and ran to his bed, flopping down on his stomach. Tino side smiled, but shook his head, and closed the door. He then sighed and walked down to the kitchen and felt like preparing something for the three to eat.

Meanwhile, Sweden sat at his desk. He was tapping his finger and was having a deep conversation with Norway.

"_So…okay Lukas…if you think it is a vise decision, ve vill go ahead and hold a meeting with Denmark. If it is you, myself, and Tino I think ve can have a straight forward conversation."_

"_Yes Berwald…perhaps while we have this meeting, I can bring Emil along…he was very happy with meet Peter. The two can play while we discuss certain matters. But eh…I do not want things from the past brought up."_

"_No I understand Luk…alright…vell, I must get to Tino, and see vhat little Peter is up to. You know, I caught him with a stolen bag of jelly beans…I don't know vhat I am going to do vith him."_

"_Ah, yes…getting into the stealing phase. Emil was like that once or twice. Nothing a good tanning didn't cure. How did you handle the situation?"_

"_Um vell…I haven't yet…I vas in the middle of talking to him, but then you called. Anyways, I should go…check on him. Give little Emil my regards, and see you in a couple of days."_

"_Yes Berwald…thank you."_

Sweden hung up the phone, and breathed deep. He was not happy with the way his son behaved, but he did not want to approach the child and simply break into a punishment. He stood up from his desk, and walked towards the door, and out of the room. He continued down the hall, and was surprised to see Tino in the kitchen. He had his back to the nation, and was standing at the counter chopping up some dill. He was humming to himself, and was at peace, when all of a sudden he felt a firm pat to his backside. He jolted and turned around and was embraced firmly into Berwald's arms. He leaned in and kissed the nation on the lips. Tino smiled and nuzzled against him. He then pulled himself away, and stared at the large nation.

"Well hello there…um how was your phone call with Lukas?" He smiled, and cleared some hair out of the larger nation's eyes.

"Vell, it did go okay. Norway is going to be joining us vhen ve have a meeting with Gabriel….uh…okay I am going to head to my study now…" He went to leave when Finland quickly apprehended him by the ear. "Owww…ow…Tino…love…vhat?"

"A meeting with Gabriel? Come on Berwald…haven't we dealt with him enough? Ugh…whatever…fine." He turned around and continued to chop. Sweden raised an eyebrow and stood next to him.

"Vhat are you making my love?"

"_Gravlax_…its been a while. Anyway…you're not out of the doghouse for this. Let me continue cooking…go check on the boy, he seemed really sorry for what he did you know."

"Okay…I suppose…" He waited for a moment…thinking Finland would calm down, but he knew he was pissed. Huffing, he walked away and headed down to the boy's bedroom.

Once he opened the door, he was surprised to see the child laying on the bed. He was drawing circles on the blanket with his finger, and had a sour puss on his face. He suddenly perked up once Sweden walked into the room. He stood with his arms crossed and just stared at the child. Sealand sat up in his bed and cringed.

"Papa? Papa are you very mad at me still?" He looked up, and watched at Sweden who was walking towards him.

"Little one…I am disappointed in you…being very naughty for stealing…but vhy did you do it?"

"Papa…I wanted to get you a gift for you…and…and…I am sorry Papa…"

The nation could not help but be compassionate towards the little one. He knelt down and held out his arms. Peter sniffed loudly, and got down from his bed, and quickly ran into the mans arms. He burst into tears, and put his arms around the nation's neck and held him. Sweden stood up and held the boy in his arms.

"Alright, calm down little one. Let us go into the kitchen. Papa Tino is making something delicious for us both, so shall ve?" The boy rubbed his eyes with his hands, and shook his head yes. "Good." He walked out of the room, keeping a firm hold on the boy.

Walking down to the kitchen, Tino was putting the finishing touches on the plates of food. He set them down at the table, and stood by waiting. Sweden walked over to his chair and leaning down, set Sealand down. The boy walked over to his seat and sat down. Sweden smiled slightly at Finland, but the nation did not return the sentiments.

"Ahem…okay then…I vill sit down. This looks very delicious Tino." He blinked fast and sat down in his chair. He looked to the plate that was placed in front of him, and he took his fork to the salmon, and put it to his mouth. Finland really did have a way with some cuisines.

Sealand was not picky when it came to his Papa Tino's cooking. He dug in and chewed with a smile on his face, and looked up at Finland, among the dried tearstains still on his face.

Tino walked over and sat down in his seat, and put a napkin on his lap. He began to consume his meal as well. One in awhile, Sweden would cast a glance, and find himself staring at Finland, but the nation did not return the glance. He was upset that a meeting with the dreaded Denmark was going to take place. Sealand ate his whole plate and licked his lips. Finland leaned over and wiped his mouth. Getting antsy, the boy slid down from his seat.

"I want to go outside and play…can I play Papa?" The child began jumping up and down. He tugged at Sweden's jacket sleeve. The nation looked over at Tino, and then smiled at the boy.

"Yes little one…go ahead, and take Hana vith you, but please behave yourself."

"Yay! Okay Papa." The boy laughed and ran outside, but not before whistling loudly, and having the little white dog come running down the hall barking hysterically. Sealand laughed, and the two went outside.

This left the two adult nations sitting at the table not saying a word to one another. Finland was fine with this because he was still not happy with what had happened. He would eventually have to talk to Berwald, but he did not mind making the man sweat. He got up from his seat and cleared his plate, and then taking the large Swed's, he went into the kitchen.

"Ah, vell, I suppose I am done…okay then." Berwald threw down his napkin, and pushed his chair away from the table. He decided to spend some more time in his study, and leave his love alone.

Outside little Sealand was running around with the dog. He was having so much fun, a thought popped into his head. Regarding the other day, he thought about what America and Canada had said. Alfred had mentioned something about them acting like a bunch of kids, and having fun. He was pondering, and he wanted this to happen. But then he got even more excited because of the meeting in town with Norway and Iceland. There was so much to think about. He looked over at Hana and noticed the animal panting.

"Oh Hana…you look thirsty…I should give you some water. Come on puppy…let me go get you some water…oh and something to eat." He pet the animal's wet nose, and ran inside the house.

As he arrived into the kitchen, he looked on the counter and saw that his Papa Tino's cloudberry liquor was on the counter. This meant that Finland was sitting in the parlor reading. And he knew that Sweden was still busy in his study. He ran and found a bowl. Climbing on the counter, he inched over to the sink, and turned it on, filling the bowl with water. Once that was done, he carefully got down. So he had water, but now he wanted the animal to eat. Knowing that there was dinner left over, he walked over to the ice box and pulled it open with all his strength. Looking around he saw the leftover Gravlax. There were two pieces of the salmon. He reached for the plate, and as doing so, Hana ran into the kitchen, and started barking. This caused Peter to drop the plate and it came crashing to the floor.

"Oh no! No, no, no Hana…no!" The child looked at the mess on the floor, and the dog eating up the bits of fish.

The crash had been heard from Berwald's study, and the parlor. Because Finland was closer, he leapt up and ran to the kitchen, seeing if maybe Peter might have hurt himself. Arriving inside, he looked down in horror as little Peter stood with his arms to his side, looking down at the floor. It was splattered with particles of broken porcelain, and bits of the Gravlax, and Hana had tracked in some dirt running inside.

"Peter Kirkland! Oh…oh what have I told you young man?" He walked over and took the boy by the arm. Sealand seized up and had no choice but to follow the nation. They arrived in the dining room, and Finland sat down, pulling the boy over his knees. He began giving the boy several firm smacks to his backside, and Sealand kicked his legs and started to cry immediately. "I told you before not to feed Hana people food, and you are not to handle items in the kitchen because they are delicate."

While he spanked the boy, and the child crying loudly, this alerted the attention of Berwald who was still in his study. He quietly arose from his chair, headed down to the dining room. Seeing a very familiar scene, like so many other times, he cleared his throat.

"Vhat is the meaning of this Tino? Vhat did the boy do?" He leaned against the doorway, and shook his head. He really did not need to ask, because Finland had his reasons to discipline. The nation just shook his head, and glared. Finland delivered one more sound smack, and set the child down.

Tears streaming down his face, the boy cried and did a small little dance. Berwald walked over to the child, took his hand, and the two walked. Nothing was said, but they arrived back at the boy's room. Once there, the child sobbed, and Sweden looked at him with a stern glance.

"Okay now…calm down. I am putting on your nightshirt, and you vill just go to sleep okay?" The child looked up and hiccupped. He was very upset.

"Papa…I don't want to go to bed…I want to play with Hana…and…and…"

"Hush now…you are going to bed…no excuses." He pulled the nightshirt over the boy's head and pulled it down. He then picked the boy up, and placed him into his bed. Setting Peter in, he then placed the covers over him, tucking him in gently. "Good night little one, perhaps tomorrow will be a better day. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight…Papa."

Nodding, Sweden walked to the door, turned down the lights, and closed the door. He then needed to see about Finland and what his problem was. He walked down to the kitchen, and saw Carina cleaning. He knew that the other nation must have been down in their bedroom. He took the long walk down the corridor and walked into their room. Finland was sitting up in bed reading. He looked up when Sweden walked in. He had no choice but to slightly smile. Putting his book down, he waited for the larger nation to come over. Sweden changed his clothing and slipped into bed alongside Tino.

"Hi…" Said Berwald.

"Hello you…ugh…is the little one okay?"

"He is fine…just vill sleep it off. Listen…I am sorry…vhen Norway comes tomorrow…ve vill convince him to not meet vith Denmark. Okay?"

"Okay…let us sleep."

The two cuddled into bed, and soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
